There are God,Demigods and now WIZARDS?
by readingaddict24
Summary: Leo, Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia go to hogwarts to help the golden trio defeat You know who. There will be manipulative Dumbledore and nice Snape. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Please read and review. It would mean so much to me. Also Luna and Snape are Demigods in the story. A special thanks to my Beta, Bright Eyes Illusionist.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter. **

Snape POV

Harry Potter was making a Potion with his fellow teammate and best friend Ronald Weasley. They had realised that they had missed a crucial ingredient for the potion. Of course that's when Professor Snape came over to look at their potions.

"Your potion is incorrect, what ingredient did you miss this time?" Asked Professor Snape

"I don't know sir," mumbled Ronald Weasley

"Ten points off Gryffindor"

Severus Snape sighed. Potter wasn't going anywhere in his classes. Potions was an important skill to learn in life. He was the only one who had a chance of defeating You Know Who known as Voldemort. Snape deeply cared about the boy not that he showed it. He was glad Harry had that Granger girl to help him. His father, Lord Hades, hated Voldemort because of all the trouble he was causing in the underworld.

"Your next potion will require extreme skill and precaution. All of the sixth years will be doing this it with you. The potion will not be in your book rather it's my own invention so the instructions will be on the board. The person who does the potion correctly will receive fifty house points. My acquaintance, Alley will be judging," Said Professor Snape

With a wave of his wand Severus enlarged the classrooms. The sixth year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filled the tables.

"You may begin"

Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered the ingredients and started working on the didn't say what colour it should be but the trio got it looking yellow-orange. Hermione checked to make sure they completed it right.

"I will be back, class no talking or messing about. The potion can kill you," said Professor Snape

Harry POV

Ron was suddenly jumping up and down.

"Harry I dare you to follow Snape," said Ron

"I'll do it only because this is the first time he left the class" said Harry

"Don't do it you'll get into to trouble" said Hermione

"Chillax mionie, he can use the invisibility cloak and he's in his office now"

"Okay I'm doing it"

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak from his bag, slipped it on and crept into Snape's office. Snape was having a conversation with someone.

_He seemed to be saying;_

"_Lady Athena I'm glad you could make it", uttered Snape_

"_It was no big deal when it comes to education and I can check on my two daughters who attend this school", Said Athena_

"_There are two demigods at the school, I didn't notice"_

"_You will go by the name Alley and remember they're making Nectar"_

What's a Demigod and what is Nectar? Harry wondered. He moved out of his hiding spot to get a better look at the person whom Snape was talking too. She was a stormy grey eyed woman wearing a blue knee length dress. Out of nowhere, Professor Snape looked at him in the eye.

"Potter I know your there so get out before I expel you," said an angry looking Snape

Harry came out of his hiding spot, his face red with embarrassment.

"I will give you a quick potion that will make you forget this conversation" He said handing him a potion. Harry left to meet his friends.

"So what did you find out" asked Ron

"All I remember is Snape handing me a potion and telling me I had to drink it," said Harry

"So he caught you and gave you a memory potion, you were lucky he didn't do worse," said Hermione

Professor Snape's friend Alley cam to judge the potions.

"I am Alley, a friend of Snape's and I am here to see who has done the potion correctly. As it is a difficult potion, I don't expect many of you to complete the potion."

Alley was a stormy grey eyed women. She looked cheerful but fierce. She moved around table to table judging each potion. Once she reached Malfoys potion she stayed there for some time. She moved around the classroom swiftly. She finally reached Harry's table and examined the potion. Then she looked at Harry.

"You remind me of someone I know" she said and walked to the front of the room.

"I have made my decision .Unfortunately no one has made the potion correctly, however I would like Snape to award some points to Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter as well as Draco Malfoy ,Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle"

"Ten points to Gryffyndor and Slytherin, Class Dismissed," Severus Grumbled

The students ran out of the classroom eagerly. The trio headed back to their common room.

Luna POV

"We are creating the same potion that the sixth years created today earlier, my acquaintance Ally will be judging the potions," said professor Snape "This potion will require extreme skill and precaution. It is very deadly to humans. The instructions will be on the board as it is my own potion"

Professor Snape casted a quick spell on the board and slowly the instructions wrote itself. Luna worked on the potion by herself. Everyone else had a partner or was working in group of threes. Luna concentrated on getting the potion right. When Luna was done, she notice that it was the exact same colour as Nectar which was very weird.

"Your time is up, Alley will be judging "said Professor Snape

Luna looked at Alley and realised it was her mother Athena. That meant professor Snape was a demigod! But who would be his godly parent. Athena went over table to table judging and examining each potion. When she came to Luna's table she smiled at her. Athena finished judging the potions.

"I have made up my decision the only person out of all of fifth and sixth year students who completed the potion Corrected is Luna Ni I meant Lovegood. I have a small gift for her. She will collected it after class"

"Congratulations to Luna for the first person to complete it correctly and fifty points to Ravenclaw, Luna stay behind," said Snape

"Professor Snape is a Demigod He is a son of Hades or as we gods call him the secret son of hades," said Athena

"Call me Snape, I was a Demigod wizard so I was exempt from the prophecy and No one but the gods know that I'm a Demigod," said Severus

"What about the Demigod wizard spell, I'll still have Dyslexia when I get in contact with a demigod," said Luna

"I'll do a spell that removes your dyslexia when you're in the wizarding world"

Snape casted the spell and everything was much better.

"Snape I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will protect Luna from any harm to the best of your abilities" said Athena

"I swear on the River Styx"

Athena handed Luna a small package, inside was a small bracelet full of little charms.

"It will allow your demigod abilities to show through because I have a feeling you will need it soon"

Athena left with a flash.

"You'd better head back to your classes now"

"I should and I'd just let you know that I don't believe in nargles and that sort of stuff it was my wizarding world disguise," said Luna

"That's impossible Luna not believing in Nargles and that sort of stuff, it's like Malfoy being nice to Potter", Snape muttered to himself though Luna heard him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with school and other stuff. I'll do my best to update faster.**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Guest user Brooke**

**HestiaGirlOnFire**

**Awesome As Annabeth for reviewing**

**Please please review, it would mean so much to me**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

Snape POV

Severus Snape's father Lord Hades, wanted him at the underworld to discuss a matter with him . Snape shadow travelled to the underworld to meet his father.

"What do you require, father?" asked Snape

"Well there is an evil wizard that goes by the name Voldemort in your world. He has cut his soul into seven pieces and it is causing havoc in the underworld. He is very difficult to kill and is killing many people in your world I believe, "said Lord Hades

"Yes, I work for him as a spy for Dumbledore "Snape sneered

"I have a task for you. You will need to convince your head master to allow demigods from Camp Half-Blood to attend the Wizarding School. They will help the boy to defeat Voldemort. Do you understand Snape?"

"Yes father,"

"Beware of your headmaster he is manipulative and has had a tragic past. He will use you and the other like his pawn. Be careful Snape. Also it is time we reveal yourself to the Demigods"

Snape's fist clenched. He had trusted Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew all of his secrets. His love for lily, his alcoholic father and the maurders bulling

"Yes father,"

"That is all, you may leave"

Snape shadow travelled back to his quarters in Hogwarts. He was just in time. Dumbledore knocked on the door.

"Where have you been Severus, I was looking for you everywhere" said Dumbledore

"I had recently found out that I had some relatives from my father side and I had decided to meet them, Said Snape

"I thought you hated you father"

"Things have changed, I also have a favour that you can do for me."

"What can I do for you Severus?"

"Well I have recently found out that there are wizards in America and I was thinking if we could have them over to teach them about Wizarding traditions. They know very little due to the small number wizards in America"

"How many students are there in the Wizarding School in America?"

"5 students"

"They can come but they will have to be sorted"

"Thank you Albus , I have a class to prepare for now. Goodbye"

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphp

Leo POV

Leo was building something in Bunker 9. He didn't know what it was for the moment.

He heard Clarrise yell, "Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Chiron wants you at the big house "

Leo walked over to the big house. To his surprise Lord Hades was there. The others came right after.

"You may have been wondering why I called you 5 and not the others. Lord Hades has a quest for you, I'll let him explain" said Chiron

"A long while ago Goddess Hectate granted a group of people magic. These people later became known as wizard. They have created their own community and have schools. The Wizards are having a big problem. An evil wizard by the name Lord Voldemort called you know who in the wizarding world is killing innocent people due to their blood type. See there are people who have two wizarding parents. They are known as pureblood and safest. Then there are those with one wizarding parent and ones with no wizarding parentage. These are the one Lord Voldemort targets the most, in realities he is like Kronus. A friend of mine and Lady Hecate asked me to help them. Your task is to attend Hogwarts and help the Golden trio and the good people" said Lord Hades

"Wow whoa wow are you saying that there are Gods, Demigods and Wizards?" said Leo

"Pretty much, do you accept the quest?" asked Lord Hades

"Were in "the five said in unison

"There are two demigods in the school, we have Luna Nightgrove known as Luna Lovegood daughter of Athena, the other one will be for you to find out, you will be leaving in two day. No one knows that your demigods so I suggest for you to keep it low. Goodbye for now " said Lord Hades leaving in a flash

"So Luna, my half-sister is a witch. That's why she is away so much" said Annabeth

Luna POV

Luna was walking down the corridor/courtyards when she heard her name mentioned. She went closer to where the voice were. She looked glanced at the people who mentioned her name. It was none other than her best friend Ginny Weasly and her friends harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermionie granger. They continued to walk to the Great Hall. Luna slipped on her Invisibility bracelet. It was like Annabeth's hat but the bracelet had a time limit, one Hour. She raced after them invisible.

She heard them Say:

"Luna's just Luna and there's nothing you could do about", said harry

"Yeah but Luna believes in all sort of weird things and is all dreamy", said Ginny

"So are you embarrassed of your own friend just because she's weird", said Ron

"Yes", squeaked Ginny

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister Ginny, Luna is weird like Neviles Clumsy but to actually admit that your ashamed of your best friend is Horrible," Yelled Ron

"Ron's right Ginny, How would Luna be feeling right now if she had heard all this", Said Hermionie

A thousand thoughts swirled into Luna's mind. She was mad, mad that her friend has spoken about her like that. She was Furious. She almost trusted her with her big secret but now she knows that she can't trust Ginny but the others she can.

Luna removed her bracelet and faced Ginny.

"She would have felt disappointed. Angry and glad she didn't trust her with her big secret," Luna said running away.

At that moment the school bully Draco Malfoy was there to torment her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" said Luna

"I see that the traitors and mudblood broke up with you and now you only have your nargesl and stupid creatures for company," said Draco

"you don't know what I can do Malfoy, "she said letting some of her demigod instincts take over

"What are you going to do loony, send some nargles at me?"

"No but I can do this" she said punching him in the face but he managed to doge it. He pulled out his wand and casted some spells but she deflected all of them. Luna kicked him multiple time while he casted spells. Luna did her best to avoid getting hit. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she continued to fight and hoped that he wouldn't pick on her again .A small crowd had gathered over to watch. In a final attempt Luna kicked him the guts. He fell over hitting the floor with a thud.

"DRACO MALFOY, LUNA LOVEGOOD, IN MY OFFICE NOW," yelled professor Snape.

The small crowd that had gathered ran off.

The two of them head over to Professor Snape's Office flustered.

"What was going on" he asked

"Well I was doing the usual stuff when loony attacked me," said Draco Malfoy

"Draco insulted me so I decided to attack him," said Luna

"Both of you will receive 1 week of detention, Luna stay back,"

Luna stayed back wondering why.

"You should not let your demigod instincts take over, remember you have to keep your act and some demigods will be coming over in a few days,"

"Yes professor Snape and I have class now may I be excused?"

"Yes off you go"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Sorry for the long update again. I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you do to when your reading it.**

**Thanks to everyone who followed and favourite**

**Special thanks to Awesome as Annabeth and Lilymassfield for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter**

**Chapter3**

Leo POV

The five were set to fly to Hogwarts this afternoon. Leo packed his bag with his clothe, mechanical gear, pen and paper for his ideas and a photo of his mum Esperanza who had died in a fire. It reminded him of his terrible past. He continued to work on a project of his. This one was like binoculars but could had infra frayed vision and could detect any movement.

A few hours later, it was just before their time for them to fly off to England. Lord Hades had wanted to see those going on the quest before they leave. Lord Hades was waiting for them in the big house along with Lady Hecate.

"We forgot to mention a few things, Lady Hecate will explain "said Lord Hades

"You will need to receive wands, Also the school you are currently on holiday so you will be staying at a place called leaky cauldron. Luna will be meeting you there .You will buy your books from a place called Flourish and Blots. You will also have a tour of Hogwarts provided by the headmaster and a staff member." Said lady Hecate

"Here are your wands"

She pulled out five different types of wands from her satchel.

"For Percy, 13 and a half inches walnut phoenix feather, slightly springy"

She handed Percy his wand. He was now casting fake spells through the sky.

"We're actually going to do this, were going to be wizard and shoot spell"

"Abracadabra "he said

"For Annabeth, 14 inches, vine wood, dragon string quite flexible"

She handed Annabeth her wand and she examined it like a book. Leo couldn't wait until he received his wand.

"For Thalia, 14 blackthorn, unicorn hair supple"

She handed Thalia her wand and she beamed with pride.

"These are amazing" she said

"For Nico, 12 and half inches Rowan, unicorn hair, quite flexible "

She handed Nico his wand.

"Cool" he said

Finally it was time for Leo to get his wand. _What kind of wood would it be, How long is it?_

"Last but not least, Leo Valdez 12 inches Mahogany dragon string quite flexible "

She handed Leo his wand and he swished it in the air then bought it down pointing at Percy.

"Expelliarmus" he said. Sparks shot out of Leo's wand targeting Percy. Percy wand flipped out of his hand and landed on the floor with a thud.

The others looked stunned.

"H …How did you do that" asked Percy, his face was still white recovering from the shock of the spell.

It was not Leo who answered but Lady Hecate.

"He did a spell"

Leo looked at her for more information

"You casted an actual spell that allows the opponents wand to fly out"

"That's so cool, you did it without knowing" said Percy

"Just a random word shot out of my mouse" said Leo

Leo was ecstatic. He was the first person to do magic.

"I suggest you read over some over the spells before leaving, remember you will be in 6th grade which is about year 9 or 10. You will be departing in one hour. I suggest you say your goodbyes and Nico, Percy. Let's hope Zeus doesn't kill you." Said Lady Hecate disappearing.

Leo went to the Hephaestus cabin to say goodbye to his siblings Nyssa and Jake. He wasn't that close to the others. He gathered his step brothers and sisters. They came right away He had an important announcement to make.

"As you know I'm going on a quest, Nyssa and Jake will be the leaders while I'm gone. Listen to them. Give them the same respect as you give me. Now someone tell Chiron about the change."

One of Leo's siblings went to tell Chiron about the change of leadership. He ushered Nyssa and Jake into bunker nine.

"Good luck, cabin nine's not going to be the same without you" said Jake

"Thanks"

"Have fun and stay out of trouble" said Nyssa

'ain't going to happen but I'll do my best, I have to pack a few things I'll catch you guys later "

Leo went over to his hand made bedside table and grabbed a precious photo of his mother and him when he was eight. They went over to the airport. Their flight was due any second. They checked in and got on the flight. Leo had a seat next to the window since NICO, Thalia and Percy hated heights. It was going to be a long flight.

After seven long hours of jokes and games. They arrived at London airport. Leo had no idea who their escort was going to be. They collected their luggage and scanned the sea of people for anyone holding a card having their names. Annabeth finally spotted Luna with her father. She was holding a card saying exchange students (wizard).Around it there were word in Greek.

"There she is", said Annabeth

"Who is?" replied Leo

"Luna you dumb brain"

Annabeth ran over to Luna with the 4 closely behind her.

"Hello cousins" said Luna

"Hello" the 5 coursed

Luna pulled Thalia and Annabeth into a tight hug.

"We'll be taking you to the leaky cauldron, were you will be staying and your dyslexia wont effect you too much, off we go"

They followed Luna into a hidden area. Trees blocked the entrance. Unfortunately they didn't notice the sneaky police guard who had followed them. Slowly moving towards where they were. Something wasn't right about him.

"Were going to do something called apparition which is moving from one place to another and NICO you'll be shadow traveling to the leaky cauldron. Percy, Annabeth hold on to my dad Thalia hold on to Nico and Leo grab me. On the count of three, one two three"

Leo thought he'd saw someone touching Luna as he grabbed her soft hand. In a matter of seconds they disappeared and appeared into a strange store. A man they had never seen before was with them.

"Who is this dude?" asked Leo

"I believe it's a muggle police officer" said Luna's father

Leo tried to remember what a muggle was, _muggle mortal he thought _. Nico had passed out and now where lying down on the tables. Leo glanced at the guy. He was tall and bulky. He had blue eyes, short black hair and was wearing black boots. He had a long scar across his right cheek and a a grin on his face.

"I think I know this guy" said Percy

They all turned to look at Percy

"A while ago just after the second war this guy appeared, he said he'd been snooping around and he somehow found about the demigods and tried to kill me. I don't know why he's dressed as a policeman though " said Percy

"That was my simple disguise and now I'm about to do the same as I did to you percy to these wizards"

He grabbed Luna and Mr Lovegoods wands and broke them. He pulled out his own wand from his pocket and casted a spell that pinned them against the wall.

"That was little gift from Hecate, BE Prepared to Die"

Leo shouted the first word that came to his mind. Annabeth looked like she was planning to escape. The others looked dumbfounded .

"HELP, anyone HELP us" Leo yelled

Wizards came out of the leaky cauldron to see what was happening. The guy casted some spells across them to knock them stiff down. More wizards came to fight. But as they existed the door, the guy shot spells at them. How was Leo going to escape? He could see the Headlines on Olympic tabloid. Death by a Mortal.

"Hang on I have an idea" Luna said

Leo saw Luna pull out a gold coin from her pocket. Leo prayed to Athena and Hephaestus what she was going to do was going to work. No more wizards came outside.

"Probably think were not good enough" he muttered quietly to his self

"Now for the big Death, I James Velrado is a mortal descended of the gods and wizards. Both wizard and demigod who have not given me their powers, they will pay. In the Name of Lady Hecate I will kill you all" he yelled

"Mr Lovegood first, my enemy today is the day I destroy you, I bring you down like you have done many years ago" He said

"No James you are better than this" Mr Lovegood said

_Why wasn't anyone helping? Come on wizards help_. Leo thought. James bought thee knife back and struck it forward but just then James was grabbed by a kid with a lightning scar. Another girl had grabbed his wand while the other kid helped Mr Lovegood to his feet. The girl stunned James bringing down to the fall.

They got up to and dusted themselves. Soon wizards came out of the leaky cauldron to help the fallen. Leo took a look at them three.

"Guys I think those are the students who we have to protect not the other way around" Leo said in Greek

"Who are you guys? I haven't seen you around here before" asked Harry

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, these are the exchange students from America who will be staying at Hogwarts for the time Being". "Meet Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico di Angelo and Thalia said Luna

"Thanks for saving us" said Percy

"No problem"

They said their Hello's and went inside the leaky cauldron. The five saw the wizards giving them strange looks and they walked by. Mr Lovegood sat down and told them he'd meet them later. They went to a brick wall were Hermione tapped some bricks with her wand reviling a hole. Leo watched as the bricks parted creating enough space so they could go through. They went through the hole and arrived in a place. There were many people and shops.

"Well Here we guys, Welcome to Diagon Alley" said Harry

**How did you like my oc, I decided to put him there because**

** I think its nice that Voldemort always waits until the end of the school year to try and kill his flaws, Voldemort really cares about Harry's education.**

**Please read/review/follow/fave**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Authors Note:

Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited.

Special thanks to Lera and Awesome as annabeth ,for reviewing

guest and lilymasefield -i edited the last chapter to make it less confusing,thanks for pointing that you're still confused you can either pm or review it.

SOPA IS BACK once more and its trying ban Fanfiction,tumblr,deviantart,parts of youtube,google and much the petition to stop Sopa

please sign the petition

:/peti .g ov/petition/stop-sopa -2014/q0Vkk 0Zr

(no spaces)

Disclamer:I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Also thanks to my Beta Mort Dans La Nuit

Meeting with Malfoy

A mob of papartise came in from all directions. They started asking question. "harry how do you feel saving these wizards from death?" "who are these wizards anyways". Questions flooded in and photos were being taken.

"Were probably going to to be asked some questions but the only way you can actually escape from the crow is by hiding, being invisible or disappearing ,I'll let the order handle this one," said Harry

"Who?", asked Annabeth

"nothing" said Hermione

"On the count of three were going to run in the crowd and arrive at that book shop flourish and bolts okay, one two three" said Harry

Leo ran into the crowds of wizards all trying to take a photos of the boy who lived. He saw nico disappear into the shadows until he reached the bookshop. He managed to make out the words flourish and bolt. He stepped inside the shop and found that he was last. _Typical, always last at everything _he thought.

"I'm assuming you will be in 6th year with us. You need to get your books and uniform, the books are on the booklist" said Hermione

"We already have our uniforms and our wands" said Annabeth

Leo knew she was lying, Lady Hecate and Hades mentioned nothing about uniform. Annabeth passed papers around to the demigods besides luna. He assumed it was the booklist. He scanned the booklist. They had to get:

The standard book of spells(grade 6) by Miranda Goshawk

Advanced potion making by Liabatusborage

Confronting the faceless

A GUIDE TO ADVANCE TRANSFIGURATION BY EMERIC SWITCH

Advance ancient runes translation

He glanced at luna list. It was different from his.

"I'm in 5th grade "she said

It was like she was reading his mind. Leo followed the golden trio as they grabbed the appropriate books. It seemed like Hermione was taking more books than the rest. _Another Annabeth_ he thought.

"Have you got your money with you?" harry asked

It was not Annabeth but luna who replied"I'll be paying for them,harry"

They payed for the books and went out to get ice cream. Leo got 3 scoops of chocolate ice cream. They sat down on the bench and started talking. In about twenty minutes, Leo had known a lot about the trio's life almost as he had been friends with them forever. Luna must have talked to them had learned that Harry's parents had been killed by an evil wizard Voldemort. The wizard had killed many non magical people especially those wizards whom their parents were the years time harry had fought Voldemort in many the summer he lived with his aunt and her horrible family as he was an only child. Ron had 7 siblings and was the the second youngest. Both his parents were wizards and money was tight for them. His older brothers, bill Charlie and percy had graduated school and the twins left the school. He also learned that Hermione was a muggleborn and both her parents were demigods tried to keep low with the monsters and gods.

They had stood up to leave when the wizards saw a friend of theirs

"There's Dean, Seamus, and Neville lets go over and say hello" said Ron

The demigods stayed where they were.

"How'd you like them so far" asked Percy

"They're great, Annabeth is another me and the rest are okay "said Annabeth

"I'm going to go for a walk, you guys coming?" asked Nico

The demigods walked down the road when they saw a blonde haired boy wearing wizarding robes walking approached them.

"Look what we got here"said the blonde kid

"Exchange students,and who are you?"said Percy

"Malfoy,Draco Malfoy"

"oh so you're one of the evil dudes around here,the ones being mean to Luna" said Annabeth

"Watch it mudbloods,you'll be dead before you know it"

" Excuse me but What did you call us?," said Thalia

"Mudbloods"

At once Thalia,Nico,Percy,Annabeth and Leo punched,kicked and attacked Draco in all ways tried to attack and shoot spells but his efforts were was overtaking by the demigods the demigods had eventually stopped attacking him,he was lying on the floor with a blood nose and a broken arm were twisted in an excruciating had burn marks on his clothe and knew he caused that.

A passerby who had watched the scene gathered people around to help the boy.

"Oh great,Look what we've done,What do we do know?" said Annabeth

"Um now might be a good time to run!"said leo pointing to the group of wizards who were coming to them.

Leo was used to had run away from seven foster homes and from the was no ran until they reached the bookshop in which they had been an hour had crashed into to blonde girl , turned around and saw the trio there as well.

"Where were you guys,we were looking for you everywhere?" asked Luna

"Well since you guys decided to meet up with your friends we decided to go for a little walk which kind of ended up with a disaster" said Percy

"Let me guess you got into a fight with malfoy and you smashed him and now he's probably injured with bruises and broken arms" said Luna

"Pretty much it" said Annabeth

"How did you know,Luna?" asked Hermione

"These are my cousins and you get to know them overtime"

Dumbledore along with other members of the order walked in.

"After your little incident with malfoy,we thought we might find you here" said Dumbledore"As you deliberately caused harm to mister malfoy here,we are here to give you a suitable about a two weeks of detention with professor snape and two weeks of detention with Professor Mcgonagall as it was snape who mentioned about you guys"

"Okay" said the demigods

"farewell see you at hogwarts"said Dumbledore as he left with a flash

"Who's Snape?" asked Annathe

"Only the meanest potion teacher ever,some say he was a death eater but dumbledore trusts him so do we"Answered Ron"Any way i think its time you went back to the leaky cauldron,its going to close soon and we have to leave ,nice meeting you guys"

I hope you enjoyed this read review follow all next week


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm really sorry for the long update. I was away at camp for a couple of to everyone who read, followed or favourited this story. Special thanks to: ****jodyowl11****, ****dampjofandom**** ,****Awesome as Annabeth****, brooke, ****lilymasefield**** and Guest. To make things clearer for you Guest, Luna Lovegood is known as Luna Nightgrove in the demigod world. Once again please do read, follow, fave, review. Holidays are coming up so I'll will be updating more often. If you have any suggestion for this story please leave a review. **

Chapter 5

Hogwarts here we come

_Leo POV_

It was the day that the five of them were going to Hogwarts. They were all nervous ._How hard could this possible be thought Leo_. The day arrived soon enough and unfortunately they had to get Hogwarts earlier than the students. The new school year would start once more. It would be packed with students

They arrived at station and were standing between platforms nine and ten. Platform nine and three quarters was nowhere to be found.

"This is the part where we run through that wall" said Annabeth

Luna had told her earlier

"Are you crazy? Who told you that anyway" said Percy

"Here we go" said Leo running straight through the barrier. He disappeared and came out at the other side. He looked at the sign. It said Platform nine and three quarter teachers express. Moments later Percy , Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico came through.

"Well here we are" said Annabeth

The five got inside the train and looked for an empty place to sit. Carriages were being taken by teachers and staff members. They received stares from the staff members. They finally found an empty carriage at the back of the train and went inside.

Leo gazed at the views of farmland and house as they flew pass. They spent this time exchanging stories and news .A lady came in and offered sweets for sickles but they refused, they had no idea how the currency worked and what the food was. Leo thought he had even felt asleep at one point. 'Five minutes until we arrive' came from the speakers.

"Well let's go change into our robes and get ready" said Thalia

They changed into their robes and stood at the door. "Arriving at Hogwarts" came from the speakers. The doors opened and the five followed the teachers inside the glorious Hogwarts. The doors of the great hall opened and the sky looked stunning.

"Wow, even I can't do that" said Leo

"It's called magic you idiot" said Percy

Annabeth was amazed at the architecture. The others too were stunned of the beauty of Hogwarts. Professor Albus Dumbledore ushered them to the front of the great hall.

"Teachers may I introduce the five exchange students who will be coming to Hogwarts for the term. These students have no relation with Voldemort what's so ever and these students was picked by our potions master Severus Snape from America. We have Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo. Professor Snape will be giving them a tour as it was he who recommended it"

The teachers clapped and Professor Snape went over to them. He looked a bit like Nico, dark and gloomy. He gave a cold hard stare at them which sent Leo shivers across his back.

"Follow me, first up it the dungeons. It is where you will have potions class with me" said Professor Snape

Professor Snape took them to the cold murderous dungeon rooms. It was like a classroom but with more storage and jars filled with items Leo had never seen be for. He then took them to others class rooms and other places at Hogwarts such as the hospital wing, library and the courtyards. Finally he took them over to the Quidditch pitch.

"This is the Quidditch pitch, you play a game called Quidditch here it's basically basketball on brooms up in the air with three hoops instead of one post. Well it's time to get back, the students will be arriving soon"

They went back to the great hall which was now filled by students.

"First years and exchange students come this way" said a teacher

The five lined up in the straight line of nervous first years

The headmaster Professor Dumbledore stood up to speak. Silence filled the great hall.

"Welcome students. A new year has begun .This year we have a few changes. Firstly Defence against the Dark Arts will be taught by our potion master Professor Snape. Also Potions will be taught by Professor Horace Slughorn. Last but not least. For the first time in Hogwarts we will be having exchange students from America to study and learn here. I hope you make them feel welcome. Also the sorting hat has a little surprise for you. That is all for now I hope to see you ready to learn" said Professor Dumbledore.

_Harry POV_

Harry and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table while the Headmaster delivered his speech. He looked at the sorting line and saw five fifteen sixteen year olds at the end of line .He realised they were those students whom he had saved their lives and had gotten to spend time with over the summer. They were all wearing their Hogwarts uniform. He wondered what house they would be in. He hoped they were in Gryffindor not Slytherin.

The sorting hat began to sing. It was the similar to lasts years except that there would be a lot more surprises. Harry tuned out halfway.

"Harry the sorting about to begin" said Hermione

"Annabeth Chase" professor McGonagall called out

The sorting house was placed under Annabeth Head.

"Hmm, Very smart but brave .You are between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor however you will do well in Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw It is!" shouted the sorting hat

Harry was frozen on the spot. Ron's face had turned red. Others students were shocked as well This was the first time the sorting hat had voiced its opinion out loud. Annabeth walked over to the Ravenclaw table and hi fived Luna. She seemed to know her well

"First time it done that" said Hermione

"Leo Valdez"

Leo was placed under the sorting hat like many other students.

'Hot, Hot' was the first thing that the sorting hat said .Harry watched as Leo's hair turned a red, yellow colour. It looked like fire but it couldn't possibly be.

"Gryffindor" The hat shouted out moments later. The hat was silent for this kid unlike the other exchange students. It didn't voice out its opinion. Leo walked up to Harry's table and sat down next to Ron.

"Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione, we meet again" Leo said hi fiving them

"Nico Di Angelo"

The sorting hat was placed over Nico's head and all was silent for some time until it started to speak.

"Very much like your brother, a clever sneaky mind we have here but brave too Gryffindor would suit you however Slytherin would be better. SLYTHERIN IT IS"

Nico went over to the Slytherin buddies. _He would fit there well with his emo looking but can we trust him harry thought._ Harry saw Draco Malfoy approach him. It dint look to good

"Percy Jackson"

The sorting hat was placed over Percy's head.

"Hmm very brave, I haven't seen someone braver in some time, kind hearted too. Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out

Percy walked over to Leo and exchanged words with him. He then walked over to Harry and his friends.

"I guess this is the cool house then, the house of all the braves" He said

"You got it right" Harry replied

"The Last of these students, Thalia Grace "

The sorting hat was placed over Thalia's head.

"An interesting mind. Brave, smart and sneaky. Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled

Thalia walked over to the Gryffindor Table. She went over to them.

"I guess I'm in Gryffindor" she said

They watched as other students got sorted. They then had the welcome feast and went to their houses common room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Malfoy in a twist**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews follows and faves. A lot of you have requested more actions so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not my best one but I do hope you take the time to read and review the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter **

LEO POV

All was well for the next few days surprisingly for the demigods. However trouble soon started to sprout.

"What do we have next" asked Leo

"Potions with Professor Slughorn" said Harry

They went to the potion classes but to their dismay Professor Slughorn was not there instead Professor Snape was there sitting there with a tall pile of books.

"What's our DADA teacher doing there?, He was the teacher who gave us the tour of Hogwarts" said Percy

"He's probably replacing Professor Slughorn. Potions class last year was terrible. Meanest teacher ever' Said Ron

"What was that Weasly, Potter" Professor Snape asked from nowhere

"er nothing sir nothing"

"I should hope so"

Students filled up the dungeons and the class were about to commence.

"Today I will be replacing you Potions teacher Professor Slughorn, We will be making the .The draught of the leaving of Death "Who knows what the potion can do?"

Hermione and Annabeth raised their hand.

"Thank goodness it's not granger again, yes Chase"?

"It can put the drinker into a powerful sleep that can last for a very long time"

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor "You will be working in pairs to create the potion, since there are five of you exchange students Di Angelo you will be working with me'

Nico walked over to the desk and took a seat. "The instructions are in your book, Also if you wanted an easier version of the recipe it is on the board .It's much easier for you dunheards to follow."

Snape Pov

It_ was good to be spending time with my brother who had no idea who I am_. I walked around the classroom watching students carefully make this potion. I think they were ready for this they weren't really stupid besides a few such as weasly, longbottom, crabbe and goyle. Granger and Chase were doing really well like usual. He predicted that Chase was a daughter of Athena and Granger must have a connection with Athena to be that smart. After walking around the classroom. He went back to his table to see how Nico was doing.

'How are you managing?' He asked

'Not bad, sir'

Snape took another walk around the room. Two of the exchange students were having another argument. Leo and Thalia. He went over to them.

"You were supposed to it in" said Thalia

"Well I did, look I did" said Leo

"Well not that much you idiot'

"Well what's the worst it can happen?"

Severus noticed that the potion was bubbling up. He looked around and saw the two other potions doing the exact same. Surprisingly it was Nico's, Annabeth and Percy Potion. Before he had time to pull out his wand and stop the mess.

The potion exploded onto the floor. Grey, and yellow poison spread on the floor. Students jumped on the table but it was to late for some.

"ANY ONE WHO THINKS THE POTION TOUCHED THEM GO TO MADAM POMFERREY NOW" HE YELLED

"You five Detention! Class Dismissed'

Snape casted a spell to clean up the class. It had been a horrible first lesson. He had some time before his next class.

So he decided to check up on his god son Draco Malfoy. He knew that sooner or later Draco would join Voldemort like his father. He had to know if he was a deatheater yet and if there was any way he could stop him becoming one. He doubted he would but there was no harm in trying.

He knew Draco wouldn't have class now. He went over to the common room where he found servile 6th year slytherins but Draco Malfoy was not there. Where would he go? No ideas struck but finally he had a plan. He knew that Potter had a map of Hogwarts. He had to somehow get hold of that. He had to get hold of potter's trunk without getting caught. He could easily ask the Sheadmaster but that would be no good. He would only borrow it for an hour or two then return it.

He knew that most of the Gryffindor's would be in class now. He needed the map and fast. He walked over to the Gryffindor tower where he found Professor Dumbledore there.

"Need something Snape"

"Yes I needed potters map of Hogwarts"

"What for?"

"I would like to see the whole of Hogwarts"

"Okay then, I'll get it for you"

Snape was surprised he never thought that getting the map would be so easy. He only had 30 minutes until his class. He needed to hurry up if he'd catch Draco.

Dumbledore came moments after with the map. Snape glanced at the map and sprinted to the Astronomy tower. It was empty but a lone figure was there. It was Draco. He had to find out if he was a death eater or not. He had to at least try to talk some sense into the boy but he doubted he would listen. Lucious and Narsious were influential.

He approached Draco and gave him a tap on the shoulder. He didn't want to anger the boy and disrupt his powerful thinking.

"What is it?" asked Draco

Severus knew he had to approach the topic very carefully.

'The wars coming up very soon, it's going to be tough this one' said Snape

'Why are you telling me this?, I already know it'

' Were all going to have to make a decision, to be good or bad, do right or wrong and personally I want to do something good to take to my grave'

'Why are you telling me this, you're supposed to be on our side. You're a deatheater, deatheaters don't do any good'

'I guess your right but being has its disadvantages, think before you act Draco' ' According to the last meeting, you and some others are supposed to have the dark mark and become a deatheater at the next meeting which is soon, so be careful Draco, I'll be watching' Said Professor Snape with a smirk

Now He had a detention to get to. The five new exchange students.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: sorry for the long update however to make it up to you I've wrote a long chapter. Longest so far. Special Thanks to lilymasfield, Readersally and Reader castellian for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who followed and fave. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Percy Jackson **

Leo POV

Severus Snape waited in his office for the exchange students to come. They were going to have their first detention at Hogwarts and it was only typical they had it with the potion master. His muggle clock on the wall pointed at were going to be late if they didn't arrive in the next minute or two. Once again he would have to pull his facade on but it was hard to do with the demigods. He had a reputation to live up to as the snarky git. He tapped his on his desk nervously. He checked the time again 6. were definitely late this time. He looked at the blurb of a potion book scanning it when the Demigods came rushing through. All five of them.

'Sorry were late professor' said Annabeth 'We got caught up in some things'

'Yes I'm pretty sure that potter that potter told you all about what happen when you come late to detention, hasn't he?'

'Yes sir' said Annabeth

'You will be scrubbing the cauldrons, all fifty of them together without Magic. No talking. Until you are all finished you may be dismissed. The caldrons are over there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" they chorused

Leo grabbed a cauldron and a brush. He started to scrub the cauldron until it was clean. Professor Snape sat down on his chair and watched them closely.

"Hey Nico, don't you think shape looks a bit like you" He asked

"No way,"

"Yes he does "Percy teased

"Now that you've mentioned it he kind of does"

"Do you think he could be the unknown demigod that Luna told us about?" asked Annabeth

"He could be. They both were black and have the same icy cold glare" said Thalia

Professor Shape sent them a glare that grew shivers in Leo's spine.

"I will be back, there shall be no talking when I'm gone"

"see, your glares are identical' Thalia smirked

"There is no way he could be my brother!' Nico shouted

The door slammed open and professor snaps was standing there.

"I said no talking!' 'Ten points from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw'

Severus was fully aware of their discussion. They were talking about Nico and how he could be related to him. They were right but they needed to hear it out of his mouth.

He looked carefully and realised that some of them were like the golden trio. There was Percy whom was literally identically to potter. There was Annabeth exact same as the granger girl. He strongly suspected that she was somehow related to Athena. He watched them and saw that they had nearly finished scrubbing the cauldron. Their talk was interesting and he wanted to hear more about it. He had an idea. He would make them scrub more cauldrons and pretend to be engrossed in a book while listening to their chatter.

"I see that your nearly finished, how ever since you talked when I strictly told you not when I was not there. You will scrub another 30 cauldron while I corrected theses essays'

He Heard Jackson mutter git while he sat down and opened a random book from his shelf.

Nico continued to scrub the cauldrons. He was in deep thought. He remembered something that the sorting hat said about a brother. Could snapse be his brother. The idea was crazy but somehow it could possibly be true. Maybe Snape was a distant relative of his. But one thing he was definitely sure of was that they were related. Only someone closely related to Hades could give that kind of glare. He guessed he would have to find out one way or another.

"Okay maybe he's just a distant relative of mine which I don't know about yet"

"Sure Nico that he's not a close cousin or even your brother in which you don't know about. Maybe Hades never told you about him"

"I'm betting 5 galleons that's he's your brother NICO' said Leo

I'm betting 3 galleons that he's your close cousin NICO' said Percy

"I'm betting 2 galleons that he is an annoying relative of mine "said NICO

They shook hands and continued to scrub cauldrons.

"How are we going to find out?" asked Thalia

"Don't worry, I'll think of something' said Annabeth

'You are dismissed' Said Professor Snape

They hurried back to the Gryffindor common room all of them except Nico. They knew that the Gryffindor's hated the slytherin and would not appreciate it if one of them had entered the common rooms. The common rooms were empty. Perfect. There was quidditch match between there Gryffindor and slytherin. I was not official though. Draco Malloy made a bet of ten galleons that slytherins would be Gryffindor's in quidditch any day. Harry wanted to play today and so the match had began

Annabeth looked for a rainbow. They were going to make an iris message to Chiron.

"Hey there's a rainbow outside this window' said Thalia

Annabeth threw the Drachma and said 'o iris please except my offerings I need to see Chiron at camp half blood.

Chiron appeared in his wheel chair at the big house.

'Chiron, is everything okay at camp Half-Blood'

Chiron turned around with his sword.

"Everything is going fine. Gaia's seems to be retreating and there seems to be less monster

Attacks. Also Thalia, Lady Artmis wants you now .The headmaster is notified of your leave. However I have received news from a correspondent saying that she is heading towards Europe. England specifically where you guys are so you better be ready. Also do the golden trio know your demigods? Does anyone else know besides Luna who you really are?'

"No one else knows'

"Knows What' Said Hermione and Ron

Percy slashed across the iris message closing it.

"How much did you hear of that?' asked Annabeth

"Pretty much everything" said Hermione

Annabeth was not falling for that trick again

"What exactly did he say?'

"um he asked you if you guys had told anyone what you were yet'

"How about this, pretend you never heard a word of what was said or what you saw'

"come on lets go Hermione,' said ron

They existed the common rooms

"Few that was close'

Harry POV

After their quidditch match in which Gryffindor won easily. Harry met up with Ron and Hermione who had some news to tell

"The new student are acting weird. During the quidditch match in which I went to get my scarf they were talking to someone. You could see their faces and everything. The guy he was in a wheel chair and he was asking them if they had told anyone what they were' said Hermione

'I swear we weren't dreaming," said Ron

"Okay I've noticed that they were acting weird. I heard them speak in another language and who hasn't heard of lord Voldemort. What we need to do now is spy on them keep tabs on them, find out if they're good or bad I especially don't like that nico kid." Said Harry

"I have a plan, Ron you will spy on Leo, I will spy on Percy and since you Harry have got the invisibility cloak you will be spying on Annabeth since she knows much more than the others. You will report back to me every day"

"Yes Hermione" chorused Ron and Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione went out of the common rooms and walked down the corridors with no place in mind.

"Hey, There's Malfoy, let's see what he's doing" said Harry

They went over to where Malfoy stood. They stood behind a Cupboard. Draco Malfoy opened a cabinet and a bird stood there. He closed it and the bird was gone. He waited for a moment and then opened the cabinet once more. The bird was there.

"If that's what I think it is, I don't want to know what Malfoys going to do with that. The thought scares me.' Whimpered Ron

"What is it?"

"That looks like a vanishing cabinet. It works in pairs. It's used to transport things from one place to another. One of the cabinets are located in one place. The person steps inside it and I takes them to the other vanishing cabinet. They were confiscate after the first war but now it's back and it works" Ron whispered

"Okay, that's Bad" said Harry

Draco grinned and sped away eagerly. This was not good news for them at all. This was terrible news.

"I've just thought of something worse" said Ron

"D Don't tell me I don't want to hear it" said Harry

"What if it was used to transport deatheaters inside of Hogwarts" said Ron

"Should we tell Dumbledore about this?" Asked Hermione

"Nah, not now'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day. The Trio went over to where they say the vanishing cabinet. They turned left onto the corridor in which they saw it but surprisingly it was not there.

"Wasn't it here yesterday" asked Ron

"Yeah it was"

"I had been doing some research on it but the cabinets not there"

They walked down the corridor, circling the spot of the vanishing cabinet twice. However it was Hermione who saw something.

"Hey here are the marks from the cabinet these are definitely the marks. That means the cabinets been moved but to where?"

"Don't know'

"Let's come back here Later" said Harry

~~~~~~~~~Time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry munched on his toast while he thought of ways to trail Annabeth. Today was their first day of their spying. He had his invisibility cloak to his advantage but Annabeth was smart and would know if she was being trailed. He would attempt to follow nico and Annabeth.

He saw Nico get up from his seat. Harry raced back to his dormitory and slipped on his invisibility cloak. He saw nico again and started to trail him. It seemed like Nico was going outside. He continued to follow Nico. Nico reached the looked like nico was trying to look for something. Harry had no clue what he was doing. He saw nico throw a gold coin in the direction of a rainbow and mutter some words he couldn't hear.

A girl younger than him appeared .Harry knew it was a projected image. The girl wasn't really there.

"Hi Haze, How are you doing sister?" He said

"Things are fine here, how's your mission over there going?" she asked

"Not too bad though were a bit slow but it takes time"

"I got to go, Franks calling me something to do with camp half-blood I think"

"Bye sis stay safe"

Nico slashed the image with his hands. He turned around.

"Who's there?" He called out

Harry stay silent. He did not want to be found. He had learnt a few new things that he could report to Hermione about. Firstly that girl was his sister, well it look more like his step sister. She is friends with this Frank dude. There's a place called camp half-blood in which they care about and the exchange students are on a so called mission here. He had time before the next class so he decided to find Annabeth. She guessed she was in the library as she was like Hermione.

He sped off to the library hoping he could find her before the next class. He looked around the library hoping he could find her somewhere here. He heard here voice and walked over to the voice. It was Annabeth, she was talking with Luna.

"So did you find out who the mysterious Demigod?" she asked

"Not yet, however we do suspect that it could be either Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape. But could be Hermione Granger.

What's a Demigod harry thought. Hermione isn't a demigod she would have told us. Harry grabbed the maudres map from his pocket. He hadn't thought of it before but finding the exchange students would be no trouble at all with his map. He looked for Ron and Hermione on the map. Ron was in the Gryffindor common room probably talking to Leo and Hermione was in the library.

He looked for her through the many tables and finally found her siting on table in the corner.

" Hey, Hermione what are you researching? He asked

"Oh nothing much just researching about wizarding history"

"So how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"The you know what"

"Oh it went okay, what about you"

" alright, Lets head back to our dormitory its getting late"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy Jackson was walking to his dormitory to catch up with Leo, when he saw a piece of parchment left on the ground. _Someone left something he thought _.He picked it up And read the letter it said: Dear Draco, meet us in the room of requirements for you know what at just after curfew. The letter was signed by M. He pocketed the letter and changed his way towards .He was going to have to see Annabeth and Luna first. Maybe they knew something about it and who was M. It could stand for many things. All Percy knew was that the person knows Draco Malloy and was probably evil after all who else would want to see after curfew. He sped off to the library. Crashing into someone along the way.

"Sorry" he muttered be for looking up and realising he had crashed into Annabeth and Luna

"Watch were you're going seaweed brain" said Annabeth

"Didn't see you there wise girl and I have found some things"

"About?"

"It's not to safe to discuss them hear"

"Why don't we go outside and cast the privacy spell, Mufflito I think it is"

"I never thought I'd see the day in which you wasn't sure of something" He laughed. They walked outside were Luna casted the privacy spell.

"It should be safe to talk now" she said

"Spit it, what do you know that we don't" said Annabeth

Percy showed her the letter. Annabeth read it and then passed it to Luna who scanned through it.

"Well, were obviously going to be there. I'll just wear my invisibility cap and Nico can hide in the shadows. The less people we attract the better and who do you think will meet Draco." Said Annabeth

"Let's see. It's signed off by M which means it's probably one person. It might be Draco's father Lucious Malloy however I think its best that I come with you since I know the most about the wizarding world and I am after all pureblood so he is less likely to kill me"

"Yeah okay, we'll just do what you said" said Percy. Luna handed back the letter to Percy and pocketed.  
>"I'm gonna go back to my dorm, I'll cya guys later "<p>

Percy walked off climbing up those stairs that led to his dorm. Little did he know that the letter had fallen out of his pocket and lay hidden on the stairs

********************************Time skip********************************************************

Harry followed Ron down the stairs. The next thing he knew it Ron was somersaulting the air and landed with a thud with a piece of parchment in his hand. Harry tried to cover up his laugh as he went over to give his friend a helping hand. Ron grabbed harry his hand as he lifted him up. Ron had tripped over something. He was shaking his head.

"Read this mate" He said

Harry scanned the letter. It was addressed to Malloy his enemie and meeting up with at the room of requirement after curfew. It was signed by M. He had to be there but first Hermione had to see the letter.

"Let's go show Hermione, she might have some idea"

"Library them"

The pair walked over to the library and found Hermione who was doing some sort of homework. Harry casted the privacy spell.

"Why did you do that?" she asked

"Well we found something, well Ron found something by somersaulting into the air"

"Hey it wasn't my fault I tripped just show her the letter alright" said Ron

"Letter, what letter?"

"Read it" said harry handing her the letter. Hermione scanned through the letter.

"Before we discuss this further let's talk outside where no one can hear us" said Hermione

They walked outside to the courtyards and Hermione casted the privacy spell.

"Who is M?"

"Well it has to be someone Draco knows. It's one person not a group and they're probably evil"

"You were almost right. Its more than one person. It says us in the letter."

"Should we take it to Dumbledore?" Ron asked

"Let's go to the room of requirements, I know exactly what to wish for and face it ourselves and um we'll go from there" said Harry

"Do you want to get yourself killed Harry? Are you mad" said Hermione

"She has a point harry"

"Look if you don't want to go with it I'm happy to go on my own. I understand that you guys don't want to get hut. I just want you to alert someone if I'm not back after an hour since I leave"

"Well were not going to leave you to go on your on so were coming" said Ron

"Well you need someone who has got the brains so I'm in" said Hermione

"Thanks guys I really appreciate you doing this" He said

***************************************Time Skip*************************************************

It was just before ten o clock. Close to curfew when Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and his map hurried over to the room of requirements with Ron and Hermione. He waited for a while. Hermione checked the time it was only five minutes after curfew. They waited for a while before they saw Draco Malloy approaching. They stood frozen as Draco checked for any oncoming teachers. When the coast was clear. Draco waited for a door to appear. He opened the door leaving it slightly ajar. The trio took its chance and slept in. Unbeknownst to them they didn't see the 3 students who entered after them. The vanishing cabinet was there. Draco opened the cabinet and then closed. He waited for a while before opening again. What was there shocked everyone in the room. The room temperature suddenly dropped. Harry could feel the invisibility cloak slipping.

"My my look at all the company we have, The dark Lord will be pleased "

Harry turned and looked at the….

**A/N Cliffhanger. Its pretty obvious they are and I promise you the next chapter went take this long to update. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all follows, fave. Special thanks to sweetchick621,lilymasefield,Reader Castellan and Awesome as Annabeth for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter **

Previously

It was just before ten o clock. Close to curfew when Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and his map hurried over to the room of requirements with Ron and Hermione. He waited for a while. Hermione checked the time it was only five minutes after curfew. They waited for a while before they saw Draco Malloy approaching. They stood frozen as Draco checked for any oncoming teachers. When the coast was clear. Draco waited for a door to appear. He opened the door leaving it slightly ajar. The trio took its chance and slept in. Unbeknownst to them they didn't see the 3 students who entered after them. The vanishing cabinet was there. Draco opened the cabinet and then closed. He waited for a while before opening again. What was there shocked everyone in the room. The room temperature suddenly dropped. Harry could feel the invisibility cloak slipping.

"My my look at all the company we have, the dark Lord will be pleased"

Harry turned and saw ….

Three death eaters. Lucius Malfoy, Nacreous Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry felt his cloak slipping off. Reviling himself, Ron and Hermione. Wands were pointed at them. Oh how he hated Bellatrix Lestrange .Harry diverted his eyes around the room. He saw Percy, Leo and Luna but he had a strange feeling that someone else was there in the shadow. A thousands thought ran through his mind. How did they get here?. How did they know about this?. Before he had time to think. Luscious Malfoy started to say something.

"My, My look what we have here. The chosen one and the exchange students whom the dark Lord asked to kill on sight. We are lucky tonight. Thank you Draco"

Draco looked up smugly. Harry pulled his wand along with Hermione and Ron. Percy pulled out his pen. What use would that be?

"Put that down now, there are no need for wands. We will just take you and kill the exchange students and your friends. Then we will take you to the dark lord. He will kill you and announce your victory" Bellatrix Lestrange laughed

"Well to bad that's not going to happen" said Percy

He pulled out his wand and yelled out stupefy! The curse near missed Bellatrix. Out of nowhere. Nico and Annabeth came out with swords or toothpicks and wands. Luna was shooting spells. There was also fire. It came from where Leo was standing it chaos everywhere. Harry shot curse after curse. It was hard to see where everyone was but he was pretty sure he saw more death eaters come. The battle was still on. It was like in fifth year except this time there was no order to save them. It had been pretty stupid to come here anyway. They were overpowered.

"Hang on, I'm going to get help" He heard Nico yell

Harry thought it was pretty stupid of him to do that. Al of sudden curses flew at Nico as he disappeared. How could he get help? The door was blocked. He tried to focus on surviving. He shot and deflected curses and hex. He found himself retreating to the middle. He needed to talk to Hermione. She will probably know what to do. The dim light that was on turned black. There was choruses of "Lumos" as the light from their wands eliminate the room. However this left them unable to cast spells.

Nico returned with Professor Snape. Why did he bring him I had no idea. He was a death eater. Didn't he know he was a death eater?

"I'm going to regret doing this but here we go" said Nico

An Army of skeletons rose from the ground. Nico commanded them and took the death eaters by surprise. Nico fainted. Percy grabbed him and placed him a side. The skeletons slowly started to crumble. The fighting had slowly started to cease. Another army of skeletons rose up. The exist was free. I knew I couldn't fight anymore. I was injured and exhausted. The others seemed to be think the same. I saw the death eater start to leave through the cabinet. Draco Malfoy joined them. Now I was sure. Draco Malfoy was a death eater

Dumbledore was waiting outside." What happened?" He asked" But first let's get you to the infirmity". He ushered them to the hospital wing. Students stared at them.

"What on earth happened to these children:" asked Madam Pomfrey

"Death eaters managed to come to the school through the room of requirements and attack them I assume replied Dumbledore

"Excuse me Dumbledore but I have to tend my patients" she said

Harry lay on the bed while listening to the conversation. Pomfrey gave him potions and at gave him a dreamless sleep potion. He hoped the others were okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

PERCY POV

Percy woke up days others were starting to wake up.

"Good your awake,Professor Snape arranged to give you and your friends this this potion can only be consumed by certain types of people like you and your friends" Said Madam Pomfrey handing him a vial.

She handed out the rest to Nico,Leo Annabeth and drank the cool tasted like liquid mothers blue was suspicions were Snape was a Demigod.A son of hades or thantos recalled back to the was tried to remembered if anyone got hurt that much.

" Hey seaweed brain,you and repair boy finnaly managed to wake up" said Nico

"Shut it Ghost king"

" Can't have a moment of peace,can I" said Annabeth

"Annabeth,Luna we need to talk about what happended" said Percy

"Thanks for stating the obvious"

"We'll walk down to Professor Snapes office and he will explain"

Luckily for them Harry,Ron and Hermionie were asleep or so they thought they were.

After madam pomphrey excused them they headed over to Professor Snape's office. Nico knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Professor Snape

Nico led the group as they walked in.

"What can I do for you?" He asked

"You're a demigod right" asked Percy

"Yes, Son of Hades, Niko's step-brother"

"What were you doing helping the death eaters in the battle, I thought you were a good guy and how come other people didn't come to help us"

Snape sighed. " My father clamed me when I was fifteen. At first I didn't believe him like many of the others. He took me to his palace and trained me just in case I wasn't in the wizarrding world and monsters came to get me. Monsters rarely entered the wizatrding world so my father decided I was safe there and knew I had a role in this world. I became a death eater and regretted what I had done. So I became a spy. Luna was also a Demigod witch attending this school. In the battle I could not blow my cover the only way to help you was raising those skeletons. For your second question. The room of requirement shows what you need. It was lucky that Draco left the door open for you to slip through. No one can accesses without knowing what's inside. So none could get in. It was lucky that Nico and I had shadow traveling abilities that allowed us to come in."

"Thanks for explaining that to us, I guess we should leave now" said Annabeth

"Wait someone is here" He said" Show yourself, Instead they heard light footsteps leaving the room" Nico tried to show the mysterious person but failed. "When I get my hands on that person I will turn them into potion ingredients" He screamed. "Dumbledore wants you to tell a full recount of what had happened. Don't tell him anything. Just say you forgot"

"Do you know the person who was there, that means they heard our conversation about the demigods" said Annabeth

"You're clever enough to lie in a confrontation. I suggest that if you really trust them enough tell them a little bit" He said

The four walked in silence to Dumbledore office and recalled to him the most important things. Percy had no idea why Snape said not to trust him. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy, kind of like Chiron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry POV

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down enjoying the sunshine. They had listened to Hermione and sneaked into Professor Snape's office following the exchange students. Snape almost caught them but they managed to escape just in time. However one thing that was bothering him was demigod. What did it mean? What type of people are they? Hermione had gone library to research but had found nothing. But it was a shock that Snape half-brother was Nico. He certainly didn't expect that and what was with the freaky skeleton. He was sure one of them had bought it up.

"We have to confront them" said Hermione

"Are you crazy?" asked Ron

"That's the only way will get answers"

"Hermione right Ron. However we will do it tomorrow" said Harry


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm really sorry for not updating in a long time. I had a writers block. Thanks to everyone who read the story, followed, faviouite. Special thanks to all my reviews.

I have a questions for you guys. Do you want perico in this fanfic?

Harry and his friend's Hermione and Ron were currently in the Gryffindor common room. It was empty. Students had gone out to catch the last rays of sunshine before winter settled in. The curiosity of finding the meaning of a demigod was killing them. They couldn't just simply confront them, they will just ask details of how they heard it and harry dint want to confess that they had been into Snape's office with them. Facing Snape was just about as scary as facing Voldemort. But they needed a plan and with all great plans come patience. Classes went normal. To say which was an understatement. No strange things. No scary dreams. No visions of Voldemort and his scar had not pained. There was no news of Voldemort's attack. They seemed to have ceased. Dumbledore was seen more frequently unlike last year. Nothing seemed to be different. Having heard the prophecy last year, harry had to find a way to destroy Voldemort once and for all. He knew he was getting stronger as the days went by. The exchange students were alright. Annabeth and Hermione seemed to get on well. Their spying weren't going so well. They still couldn't find what a demigod was. Were the exchange student's death eater but he doubted it. He was sure that Malfoy was a death eater. He hadn't seen much of him since the attack.

"You know how Professor Trelawney kept saying Another Prophecy Another prophecy and then when someone asked her what she meant. She would go back to normal. It's like she in some kind of trance you know. It's really weird." Said Ron

"Yeah, it happens every class and it's starting to get on my nerve" said Harry

"I swear divinations getting weirder by the minute"

"What about the exchange students, anything strange going in that class?" asked Hermione

"Oh yeah Trelawney keeps predicting Nico death every class, they just laugh and then speak in Greek"

"I Know what I'm going to do but first I need to go to the."

"Library" Harry finished her sentence, 'we are coming with you"

The trio headed off to the library. They passed Leo on the way.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked

"The Library" Harry replied

"On the last day of the autumn, you must be crazy" said Leo walking off

There in the library, Hermione browsed through the many thick volumes of books on the many shelves. Harry had no idea what book she was looking for. Once Hermione was set out to look for a book there was no stopping her.

"What book are you looking for, maybe we could help you?" asked Harry

"I know it's in here somewhere" Hermione muttered

Hermione placed her fingers on a thick book and pulled it out of the shelve.

"Finally" she said

She placed the book on the table and started flipping over the pages.

"I got this book just to learn a bit about Greek mythology and it clearly stated what a demigod was though I don't remember what it is"

She continued to flip over the page.

"It's not there, the pages been ripped. Someone doesn't want us knowing." Her eyebrows rose.

"Now what" asked Ron?

"Don't worry I have another plan. It includes potions and spying. I'm going to make a potion that will make us understand Greek. We won't be able to speak it but we will understand it. I'll meet you in Moaning Myrtles bathroom in ten minutes, I need to get some things" She said as she ran out of the Library

Harry and Ron walked over to moaning myrtles bathroom.

"It's you again" said Myrtle as she appeared from the toilet

"Oh, just shut up" said Ron

Moaning Myrtle left them. They waited for Hermione to come back. She soon came back with a cauldron and some potion ingredients.

"This potions really simple it will only take a few hours to make, I'll call you when it's ready" said Hermione

The boys left.

TIME SKIP

"The potions ready you just need to drink this" said Hermione handing them a vial

They gulped it down.

"Now let's go find the exchange students nod at me if you can understand it"

********************TIME SKIP*****************************************************

The demigods were discussing their favourite classes and least favourite classes.

"Potions is the best, I don't have to do much work but I get the grade but I hate divination she keeps predicting my death and the another prophecy thing is giving me the creeps" said Nico

"Same but I hate transfiguration, it's just too hard" said Leo

"I'm the same as Nico, trelewany just gives me the creeps" Said Percy

Luna and Annabeth crashed right into them.

"Are you guys blind?" asked Percy

"No we have important news to tell you, we crashed into Hermione on the way and she is up to something. I just know it so all I'm saying is be careful of the next few days. We can't let them find out that were demigods and they are getting more suspicious and anyway we have class now" Said Luna

"Why don't we just tell them that were demigods? It will

The others groaned.

"Divination and I'm coming with you, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" said Luna

They headed off to divination. Arriving a little early. The Golden trio came after them. The door shut and Professor Trewlewany stood up.

_A child of darkness from both worlds will fight_

_When evil of the world's unite_

_A side in triumph, a side in great downfall_

_Kin must work together to destroy evil_

_While Hero's of the world_

_Aid and save the wrong doer _

_Whose powers unleashed can destroy mankind._

All seven of them were staring at professor Trelawney. They had not realised that professor Snape and the headmaster had come in and had heard the whole prophecy. They were all in shock .It was the headmaster who finally broke the ice.

'Another prophecy has been mad, you shall not speak of this prophecy for the time being follow me, come to my office'

They followed the headmaster to his office. He muttered the password.

"Do you think its referring to a demigod" asked Nico in Greek

They did not see Harry and Ron nod their heads.

"Maybe" replied Percy

"As you all know that another prophecy has been made. This prophecy may rule out the other one about you harry." The demigods looked slightly confused but retained their expression. 'You have all heard of the prophecy. A child from darkness from both worlds will fight. Hmm I wonder Severus is there something you are not telling me. I know that you four are not wizards and witches and that Severus is part of what you guys are along with Luna.' Said Dumbledore

The golden trio grinned. It was time for the truth to be revealed.

"Dumbledore, we are demigods. Our parents are extremely powerful beings. We live in the world of Greek mythology' Said Severus

'Ah, I know what you mean. Severus and Nico your father must be Hades. The others I don't know'

'Percy is Poseidon, Luna and Annabeth are Athena and Leo is Hephaestus'

The golden trio looked shocked.

'All of you head back to class now'

The rest of them went back to class.

"That was why Trelawney was muttering Another Prophecy" said Annabeth


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have reached a small milestone in this Fanfic. I have received 50 reviews. Thank you to each and every one of you who has reviewed this Fanfic. Thank you to all those who followed and add it to their favourites list. I am really grateful. **

**Last chapter I asked a question about a paring. This fanfiction will not be a Perico so there will be no Slash in this story. Sorry for all those Percio fans. I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. **

Severus sighed as he watched Dumbledore pace around in his office. Dumbldore was becoming agitated by the second. He sat down running his finger through his beared

"Lemon drop" He offered

'No thank you' said Severus

'I'm surprised at you Severus for keeping this secret for this long. You never keep secrets from me. Why didn't you tell me earlier Severus? You can trust me and I know your secrets, your desires'

'I was not allowed to headmaster. My father would not allow me to tell you an I myself have only found out recently'

Severus was creped about by Dumbledore last line. But he did not show It reminded him of his deatheater imitation ceremony. Voldemort had those exact words. I know your secrets, I know your desires before he was marked.

'But why your father did not allow you to tell me. After all I am Dumbledore I should know all these things'

'I am sorry headmaster but I do not know the exact reason why my father did not give you permission to tell me'

'You could have told me anyways. We could have prevented a whole heap of things. Besides what's the worst he could do when your under my protection'

An earthquake struck Dumbledore office. All his papers were flying. Bits and pieces were broken.

'He heard you and I probably would be dead.'

'Severus my boy you will need to tell Voldemort about the prophecy. He will find out one way or another. If someone else tells him. Your position as a spy would be in danger and you will be dead.'

'You're letting the exact same thing as last time to happen. Lily and James could have been alive If I had not told you know who the prophecy. Why should I let someone else die because of me. Someone else would have the exact same fate as harry potter.'

'Severus you must. Do it for lily, do it for the great good'

'okay Albus, if you will excuse me I have a class to prepare for I must leave good day'

He slammed the door to Dumbledore office. He was still not happy with his predicament. Somone was going to get killed and he had a feeling that it was going to be a demigod. He hated Dumbledore for making him do. At times he just wanted to kill him. That was how he was feeling right now.

Severus headed off to his quarters where he found Nico trying to guess the password for his quarters.

"Try drought of living death' said Severus

************************* NICO POV****************************************

Nico said the password and the door swung. He had been guessing for a long time. Nico followed Severus to his quarters. He took a look at his surroundings. He led Nico into the kitchen and told him to sit down. Down here in Sevs quarters it was not scary like the students had predicted. Light had filled the only window making his quarters brighter. There were portraits of famous Slytherins on the wall. A picture of Severus with his mum when he was younger was located on the kitchen table.

'So what did Dumbledore want?' asked Nico

'He wants me to tell you know who about the prophecy. So someone will be killed. Someone will have the same fate as harry potter has and I have a feeling it's going to become a demigod' replied Severus 'let's go make a potion, the drought of the living death'

He followed Severus into his private laboratory. It was not the first time that he been here with Severus. He had made a potion before with Severus.

'Gather up the ingredients and chop them up' He said

Nico went over to Severus private stores. He gathered up the necessary ingredients. He chopped, sliced and diced the ingredients. Severus placed the ingredients in and simmered.

'It should be ready soon. Normally it would take much longer to make however I've sped it up but the effect is not as strong as the proper recipe of the drought of death, It should be ready in three two…Ahhhhhhh' Said Severus simmering the potion. He held his arm spilling the potion on Nico. Nico felt the potion spill over him. His vision grew blurry and Severus screams echoed in the dark before it all went black.

****************SEVERUS POV************************************************

The dark lord was calling. He was very angry and his furry could be felt through the dark mark. He screamed and in utter agony spilling the potion. He had to escape.'slyth, tell Dumbledore McGonagall summoned' he managed to say. He sprinted towards the forbidden forest. He apparated at you know whose secret location. It was one of the many manors that Bellatrix owned. He entered and went over to you know who. The inner circle was here and he was late. He bowed down to Voldemort.

'My lord please excuse my lateness, I was brewing' He said

'You know that I am mad at you come late. Crucio! Crucio!'Lord Voldemort bellowed' What news do you come bearing for me'

Severus withered in pain as Voldemort crucioed him but he did not yell. He dealt with the pain as best as he could and was relieved when it was over.

'I come with good news. Trelewnay has predicted another prophecy. I was there to there to hear it. It goes like this:

'_A child of darkness from both worlds will fight_

_When evil of the world's unite_

_A side in triumph, a side in great downfall_

_Kin must work together to destroy evil_

_While Heroes of the world_

_Aid and save the wrong doer _

_Whose powers unleashed can destroy mankind.'_

'Dumbledore said that it would rule out the prophecy so there is no need to target harry potter. Instead we should use all of our forces to work out what the prophecy means' said Severus

He had regretted every word he said. Guilt flooded into his mind but he still remained blank faced. He could not bear to show any emotions. Not now. Not never.

'Thank you Severus have done well and proven that you were not a traitor because our dear friend Pettegrew heard the prophecy as well but what you failed to mention was that the new exchange students as well as potter and his friends were there to witness the prophecy pity he could not get into Dumbledore office. You are dismissed and do dwell on the prophecy' Said Voldemort

Severus apparated to the edges of the forbidden forest. He sped off to the hospital wing. He had to make sure Nico was okay. He entered the hospital wing and found nico lying there on the hospital bed awake.

'Nico you're okay, what happened?' He asked

'You managed to spill your potion and Nico was doused in it. He fell into a deep sleep. The alarm bells alerted us and we quickly came to help Nico. Thank goodness he is alright' Said Pomfrey

'How was your meeting with you know who' Asked Nico

'I didn't get killed so it went alright' He replied

'Glad you're alive' said Luna

'Yeah maybe not' said Percy

'You will be having a very fun potions class Persues Jackson' Severus cackled

Percy sighed

'Something's are never going to change' said Annabeth

'That's how we like it' Said Leo


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to follows and faves. Special thanks to: The light of fire. Reader Castellan and Icicle light for their reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will not be updating this story in November since I am doing Nanowrimo however I made this chapter a little long. I hope you enjoy. **

There were two knocks on the door. Before the guest came in.

I have been waiting for you kronus' said Lord Voldemort

'Let's gets to business then'

'Yes, what do you require Kronus' said lord Voldemort in a smooth silky voice

Kronus pondered over for a minute or two. He had to get the best out this deal .He could not afford to lose this time. He had to defeat those demigods one way or another. He could not get that old centaur to get away and he could not let any of the demigods defeat him at all. It had took a while for him to reform but with the aid of manipulating mindless mortals, he succeeded.

'I require the seven demigods who attend your magic school. I want them here personally so I can defeated them and taste victory. I will rub it in their faces like they did to mine a while back. I also require the aid of you and your death eaters when I will fight in the battle against the demigods yet to come. The bigger, the better and some wands will aid us greatly. I will require your magical abilities and your many potions. Also I would like you to kill anyone, I want you to kill anyone I ask you too. There I think that's all I need.'

'Before I agree to it, you will listen to my requests. Firstly I would like the kidnapping of harry potter, his friends and anyone close to him. I would also like you to train me and three deatheaters how to fight with swords. I will also require the aid of your monsters, giants and other creature to help me destroy muggle, muggle borns and most half-bloods. I would like someone from your side to kill the famous leader Albus Dumbledore. I will also require your aid in battle. I want us to become allies in the wars yet to come. We both have things each other want, so I think it's best if we become allies. You will not harm any of my followers in the inner circle. That is all I need. I will give you a moment to think about it. Said lord Voldemort

Kronus seemed to think that Voldemorts request were reasonable but he needed a guarantee that he would follow up so he was going to make him swear in the river Styx.

'To make it officially I would like you to repeat after me. If break the vow the punishment is death' said Kronus

'Repeat after me. I swear on the river Styx to help and aid Voldemort .I will not harm any of his followers in the inner circle and will attempt to bring harry potter to him. I will also teach him and three death how to sword fight. Albus Dumbledore will be dead and we will be permanent allies for the war.' Said kronus

Thunder and lightning boomed ahead.

'I swear on the river Styx to bring him the seven demigods who attended Hogwarts to learn about our world. I will aid and help you in the upcoming war' said lord Voldemort

Thunder and lightning boomed.

"Let me introduce you to my followers, I will summon them. You will meet the inner circle'

Lord Voldemort summoned his inner circle and moments later the death eaters came with their masks on. One by one they bowed to the dark lord and created a semi-circle Most of them noticed the robot monster but for one it was the all too familiar face.

'Remove your masks off' said lord Voldemort

The death estates removed their masks offs.

"Severus, you look different, what have you done?' asked lord Voldemort

"I was experimenting with potions' Severus said

'My fellow deatheaters I would like you to meet my newest allies. Kronus .He will assure that harry potter is safely in our hands. Kronus has volunteered to teach three of you to sword fight and I pick Severus, Bellatrix and luscious'

'Yes my lord' They replied

A long way away a pale boy of fourteen years started screaming.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh' Nico started screaming. He was having a nightmare.

Draco woke up from the noise. He found that it was coming from the Italian boy sleeping on the bed besides him. He wondered how others couldn't hear. He attempted to wake the boy up.

'Wake up!' He screamed. The boy was not waking up but he continued screaming.

Draco started pacing up and down the dorm. The smartest thing to do was probably get professor Snape but he really didn't know where his quarters were. The boy continued screaming. Draco was getting annoyed so he ran out of the slytherin rooms and set out to find professor Snape. It was am in the morning. He could be caught but he didn't care. Just as long as he could wake Nico from his horrible nightmare. But he had a feeling that his professor had been summoned. He didn't know how he knew but he knew that there was no point looking for him. He couldn't wake the other teachers. They didn't care about slytherin. They never did. He went back to his dorms. He attempted to wake Nico up again this time with water but there was no avail. Nico finally stopped screaming but Draco knew he could not go to sleep that night. Nico woke up moments later.

'Oh shit,' he muttered to him self

'You were having a nightmare I tried to wake you up but I could not and surprisingly the others didn't wake up' said Draco

'You heard me having a nightmare?' Nico asked He had casted as spell to make sure none one heard anything.

'yeah, I thought you had casted a charm that would make them not hear your nightmares and would explain why they didn't hear but apparently it didn't work for me' said Draco

'Oh well, Do you know where professor Snape is?' he asked

'No, you okay? Want to talk about your nightmare?' Asked Draco. All slytherins sticked together and helped each other when they needed.

'No, No you wouldn't understand. It's too complicated. You wouldn't understand'

'Tell me anyway and is it the fact that you and your friends aren't wizards but else' said Draco something

'How did you know?' asked Nico. There was no point in hiding it now

'I notice, I observe. You don't use your magic outside of class. You have limited knowledge of the magical world and whenever you need to use your wands Luna is always with you. You can trust me. For I know of the world you came from' said Draco

'How do you know the world we come from?'

'That story is for another time, now don't you have to tell your friend about your nightmare?' asked Draco

'At this time no I won't disturb them with my dreams at this time'

Professor Snape walked in.

'What are you two boys doing at this hour' He asked

'Professor Snape, your back and Nico had a nightmare but only I could hear his screams. He woke up from it and we have been talking' said Draco

'Kronus Voldemort team' said Nico

'I know' said Severus

Draco looked confused.

'I will talk to both of you in the morning, Good night' said Severus

*********************Time skip****************************************************

The next morning Nico rushed out of bed and quickly got ready. He needed to tell his friends about his dream before class started.

'Hey, where are you going this early?' Draco said with a yawn

'I need to tell my friends about my dream' Nico replied

'Well let me come with you. We'll go to Luna first. We can figure out the password easily but for gryffyndor tower, that going to be difficult.' Said Draco

'Who said you're coming with me?' asked Nico

'Well you need to figure out the answer to the eagles question and besides two brains are better than one'

'We need to answer a question?' Nico asked. He did not want to do any more learning than necessary especially at the morning when he did not have much sleep.

'Weren't you listening, come on now'

Nico followed Draco to the Ravenclaw tower. Draco waited for the bronze eagle knocker to ask him the question.

'What came first the phoenix or the flame?' asked the eagle knocker

'Hmm, that would be…..A circle has no begin' said Draco.

'How did you know?' asked Nico

Draco tapped his head. 'It's all in here'

The door opened and they entered the common room. Even though it was early in the morning the Ravenclaw common room was packed.

'Hey what are you doing here?' asked one of the perfects

'We need to see Luna, Now. It's very important' said Nico

'Well I'll go get her, you can go wait outside'

'Well that was welcoming' said Nico

'Yeah'

They patiently waited for Luna to come. She was taking her time. Draco checked his time on his silver watch. Class was going to start soon and they would miss it if she did not come soon.

Luna came moments later.

'Where were you?' asked Nico

'I had stuff to do' replied Luna 'what's the rush?'

'Demigod dream' said Nico

Classes is going to start soon. I will tell the others to meet us in Snapes quarters. He hasn't got class has he?

'Uncle sev does not have class in the morning so it will. Be alright besides we have history of magic first, I doubt Binn cares and Luna you can get a note from Snape or you can get purposely ill and say you were at the hospital wing' Said Draco

'Who said your coming with others Malloy, don't you have some muggle born to bully with your two twits' asked Luna

"Ever since NICO had his dream and I know the world you come from. Trust me I've been there and it ain't pretty' replied Draco

Luna suddenly had her hands at Draco neck slightly chocking him

'Tell me now'

'I wi will ttell you at ssnapess room' Said Draco choking

Luna released Draco and together they walked into Snapes room.

Annabeth Percy and Leo were already there.

Severus welcomed them in.

'What's the big deal, big enough that we had to miss class and what's Malfoy doing here' said Annabeth

'I had a demigod dream and Draco here knows something about our world. Now Draco can you tell you want you know about us' asked Nico

They all looked at Draco.

'Well I know that you are all demigods. My mother was a daughter of Ares and hectate blessed me with some of her magic.' Said Draco

'That's impossible, she cannot be the lost daughter of Ares. She was missing for twenty years.' Said Annabeth

'Narcious, Draco's mother is the missing daughter of Ares. She told me to keep it a secret. Besides me Chiron, Ares and Hectate know about her disappearance. Now Draco you must keep what you are a secret and you are part of us now. A prophecy was made relating us demigods. Nico will tell you it later. Now Nico can you please tell us your dream that you had' said Severus

'Lord Voldemort and kronus made an alliance. They will aid each other and capture us demigods and harry potter and his friends. We are n great danger. I also saw you sev. You were introduced to kronus and he will teach you how to fight however you were in a disguise so he did not recognise you' said Nico

Shocked gasped echoed from everyone in the room. They were all frightened of what the hidden meaning could be. Now they had two dark lords rising. This would cause more death more havoc across the mortal world.

'So what do we do now' asked Percy

'I do not know we simply must wait until my next death eater meeting in which I can get more information' replied Severus

'So now we have to crazy murders on the loose. More bloody death and another war. More fighting. However I won't lose my awesomeness. That's one good thing' said Leo

'Class is starting soon, Luna Draco and Nico pour a potion on yourself then go to the hospital wing. A simple boil potion will work fine. The rest of you can easily slip back into class without getting noticed.' Said Severus 'we will talk more soon'

Nico grabbed the boil potion opened it and tipped some of it on his skin. Draco and Luna did the same. They walked over to the hospital wing.

'What happened to you three?' madam Pomfrey asked

'My boil potion spilled on us, I tried to stop it but it had spread' said Luna

'Well sit on one of the beds and I will heal you up in no time. Thanks to these new and improved potions made by our very own potion master Professor Snape. You should all be grateful for all the work he has done for the school and all the potions he made.'

'We really are. I don't what we would do without him' said Draco

'Drink these potions. Your boils should be removed and you can go back to classes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Nanowrimo is over,so i will be updating more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews,follows,fave..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter.  
><strong> 

Severus felt his arm burn. The dark lord was calling once more.

'Evanesoc' Severus said and the potion that he had been working on had disappeared. He had a free period now and so he decided to experiment with potions while the others were in class. He wondered why the dark lord summoned him now. It was just after lunch and most of the deatheaters were not going to be expecting a summon. when they were called,like him. Hopefully he would gain some more information of the alliance between Kronus and the dark lord. He grabbed his deatheater robes and mask before heading out to the forbidden forest where he would apparate there.

Severus thought about going to hagrid but decided against it. They would figure out anyway. Besides Hagrid was not that good at keep secrets. He apparated to Lucius Malfoys manor, the most common place for a deatheater meeting. He arrived just in time with Rabastan lestranger. Together they walked into the rooms in stony silence.

Severus was glad that he was not the last deatheater to arrive. Bellatrix was there along with her husband as well as Lucius Malfoy. Two large thrones were in the front of thee room. Kronus sat in one of them while the dark lord sat in the hoped that Kronus had not recognized him. In the other wars Severus had been a minor part of the war helping them out when they needed it but due to his other affliction namely the dettheaters. He did not have the time to be in the front line of the battle. Severus went over the dark lord along with Rabstan and bowed kneeling kissing the hem of my lord. He went back and stood next to Lucius and waited for the deatheaters to arrive. it looked like he had only summoned his inner cirlcle tonight which meant that today the dark lord was going to reveal some trusted information.

'My fellow deatheater, i would like you to all meet my ally in this world, Lord Kronus' said Voldemort

Severus applauded with the others. He waited for the dark lord to continue speaking.

'Lord Kronus does not want to take over the wizarding world rather his own world as well as destroy the muggle world like us. Now we need to plan our next attack, i was thinking perhaps that we would go to Lord kronus world and we will attack, while lord Kronus will attack the lovegoods. His father is a nuisances as well as the weasleys. yes that is what we plan to do. We will take them in by surprise. None will know. The inner circle as well as some of the best deatheaters that are not in the inner circle will join you world will be taken by surprise. The other deatheaters and uh Lord Kronus army will be attacking the muggle world.' said lord Voldemort.

'Yes,you fellow deatheaters will be attacking a place called camp Jupiter,You will attack a small cafe or the like. I do not want this to be the war' said Lord kronus

'yes my Lord,' the deatheater replied

'You are dismissed,Severus you are a clever man. You will know what to say to Dumbledore so your position as a spy is not compromised' said Lord Voldemorret

Severus ran to the apparation point. There was no time for idle chit chatter. He checked the time on his watch. A silver watch that Lucius had bought him when he was of age. His classes had started and he had no doubt that the class was chaos since Snape was there. Oh yes he had heard the saying and he murmurs of students under their breath. They called him the greasy git and today he was going to surprise them. He apparated to the forbidden forest and shadow travel to his Quarters. He removed his deatheaters robes and mask before putting on his teachers then shadow traveled to the small potion room at the back of the potion classroom. students who needed to make up an extra credit used the could hear the students noise from where he was. There was no teacher in students had all wanted to take this opportunity. He took a step forward and another walking in the room. His robes billowing and the sound of student lowering their voice as they noticed that he was kin the room. These were the 5th years and Luna was in his class.

'Well why dint one of you had the brains enough to go and alert a teacher that there was no teacher here. That you were unsupervised for an hour in which you spent nothing but chatter. You wasted one whole hour that was meant for you dunderheads to learn something but due to my absence you decided to take advantage of it. 'Well why did one of you any of you had the brains to do something useful like study for the pop up potion quiz that you will be having for the reminder of this class. You will also be receiving punishment for not alerting a teacher. Each and everyone of you will be writing a 6 inch essay on why there should be a teacher in the classroom at all time. Also that quiz that you will be doing will be marked. it will impact your grade!' Severus said

His voice started to shake as he calmed himself down. He did not mean to explode but things just happened when you had a bunch of dunderheads around. There was noting he could do about it. He grabbed the quiz that he had been planing to give the students on Friday and with a wave of his wand ,the papers landed on the students table. Severus watched as the students furiously scribbled on the test paper. Most were looking around completely unprepared for the test. Luna had finished her test early and went to handed it knew she had studied.

'What happened?' Luna asked in ancient Greek

'Deatheater meeting. Plan is deatheaters attack camp Jupiter. Monsters attack weasly and lovegoods, Severus replied in ancient Greek

'Dismiss class must talk with the others' said luna before heading back to her seat.

Severus waited for a few more moments..

'Class dismissed leave test papers on the table' Severus said. He needed to talk to the other so that they could find away to stop people getting killed but this was war.

'The others are coming. let us go to your quarters Sev' Luna said with a smile

They walked together to Severus quarters both in deep opened the door and let Luna in. They waited for the other to came and took a seat.

'So Severus whats the big news that you had to pull me out of a chess match where i was beating Percys ass' said Leo

'I have grave new. Camp Jupiter is in deatheater will attack someplace small. Kronus has ordered Kronus army will be attacking the Weaslys and the Lovegood.' said Severus his face in his hands.

All eyes were on Luna.

'My dad will not survive the is going to die soon. He is ill so all we can hope is that his death becomes painless. As for the Weaslys we have to make sure that they are not home. Perhaps another meeting at Grimmunds place when the deatheaters are about to attack. For camp Jupiter there is nothing we can do but extend the security measures. I will contact Reyna. If you will excuse me i must leave. said Luna

" somethings up with her ,said Annabeth

'Agreed, she has been acting a bit odd. I will go and try to talk to here' said Draco

'Well i'm leaving night bro' said Nico before heading out.

Severus sighed. His belly rumbled and now it was time to eat dinner in the great hall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you for the follows and faves. Special thanks to Reader Castellan and Icicle Light for reviewing. Once again reviews are appreciated.

Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter

Luna sighed. The war was coming to fast. Innocent people were dying. They needed to do something fast. Luna decided to do her next task. Iris message Reyna and tell her about the attack. She needed a rainbow. Normally she would make rainbow without magic but she had no time. She went over to moaning myrtle toilet. No one would dare to go in there. It was safe

She had to Iris message Reyna and tell her about the attack. She drew her wand from her ear. she just kept it there she did not know why but she knew that in the muggle word sometime people kept pencils behind there ear .She casted the spell required to make a rainbow appear, then she threw her drachma and muttered under her breath o Iris show me Reyna at camp Jupiter. Reyna appeared in the shimmering view. She seemed to be talking to someone.

"Reyna" she said

"Reyna" she said this time a little louder and grabbed her attention.

"Oh what is it, Luna? She asked

'Do you have a moment?' asked Luna

Luna did not recognise the other person who was with Reyna. She had not seen him before. He had short brown hair with green eyes. He looked about eighteen years.

"One second Luna hold on" said Reyna.

She muttered some words to the other boy that stood there and then turned her attention back to Luna. The boy left.

'What is the big news? Asked Reyna

'There has been reports from Severus that after the alliance of Cronus and You know who, they planned to attack camp Jupiter next. Tighten all security. Do not allow anyone in camp Jupiter. Be careful and have more training. It is essential that they does not kill anyone.

'Okay thanks for letting me know Luna, I will keep you update.'

'Luna what are you doing here. What is that what is happening who is she?' asked Harry

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood at the door looking confused.

Luna paused. She was glad that Reyna had kept quiet it would have made the situation more awkward then it was already had.

'One moment Reyna, I'm going to call you back later. Reyna slashed the Iris message her view disappeared.

'We needed to talk but not here, let us go to the Room of requirements?' said Luna

They walked to the room of requirements in silence .Luna decided to go ahead of them so they could talk and have some of their privacy to discuss what they saw there. She was also curious on what the golden trio doing there. She wondered why they were here. She wanted the truth and they would not be in the bath room for nothing. They knew they would not tell her anything so she was going to have to force it out of them using one question vertassum. It was not right to do it but at time like this nothing was ever right.

They arrived at the room of requirements. Luna thought I wish for a room where I could talk in privacy. A door appeared and Luna held it for them so they could step through. Luna shut the door behind them.

The room was filled with couches and coffee table. A small fire lay there. It was a nice cosy room filled with the feeling of comfort and joy.

'They sat down. The trio in front of Luna while Luna took the opposite couch.

'So Luna care to tell us what we saw"? Asked Hermione

'Sure, but first let's have a cup of tea or some pumpkin juice" said Luna 'what will it be?' she asked with a sly grin.

"Pumpkin juice" said harry.

"I will have the same "said Ron

"I will have some tea" said Hermione

'Dilly' Luna called out. Dilly was Severus personal house elf.

"Can we have 2 pumpkin juice and 2 cups of tea for harry potter, Hermione granger and Ron Weasley and me. said Luna

'Luna, how do you know Dilly?' asked harry

'I happen to spend a lot of time in the kitchen and after a while one become acquainted to these little creature it's a good thing after all.' she replied

'Dilly arrived back with tea and pumpkin juice. Luna had to ask the question first since it was a small amount of vertasum.

'What were you planning to do in moaning myrtle bathroom?' asked Luna

'We needed to get the basilisk Fang' replied harry.

That's was all the tea would allow less than one drop of vertassum it was safer that way and that it would not cause them to much danger.

'So what was that thing we saw Luna that girl in the picture that you were talking to' asked Hermione

"Well that thing I did there was called an iris message. Its where you. This is kind of hard to explain. Its like fire calling but you get to see the other person whole body their whole area what they are doing. It's like a video message]' said Luna

'Who was that you were talking too' asked Harry

'That was my friend Reyna from my other world, you know' said Luna

Luna stared at the coffee table. The co-operation between the demigods and wizards were necessary to end the war it was the only way out. There was the problem of finding out who helped Cronus rise. It had to be someone who knew about them wizards someone who was full aware of Voldemort and his plans.

'Look, Luna I'm going to be honest with you. I had another dream a few days ago and I know about your evil dude and Voldemort's alliance. If we want to defeat them both we need to work together you demigods and us wizards to defeat the evil dudes taking over our world okay'

'Organise a meeting and we will come okay, I have to go and do my homework. I will see you guy's later' said Luna

Luna headed off to Severus quarters. She needed to know why the trio needed basilisk fang and the potion master would know all the reasons why basilisk fang would be used.

'Hey Severus' Luna said as she entered his quarters' Why would anyone need basilisk fang?' she asked

'Well a lot of potions require basilisk fang but they are mostly illegal and um in dark arts they use basilisk fang for something I cannot remember what it is.' Said Severus

'Well that's helpful' Replied Luna

'Why do you ask?'

'Because the trio was getting basilisk fang. I was Iris messaging Reyna when the trio came to moaning myrtle bathroom. They caught me iris messaging so we went to the room of requirements a little chat I spiked their drinks with veratasuum cause I was insanely curious and really wanted to know and they told me.

'Luna how many times have I told you about using vetrtasum ,you know it could get them killed or they could find out that you tried to poison them.'

'oh well' said Luna, 'I'd better go it is almost curfew. Night Severus'

'Night Luna'

Luna skipped out onto the corridors back to her common room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Dracos unknown Powers.**

**Authors note: **Special thanks to my reviewers. You guys are greatly appreciated. Thanks to all the follows and faves. I hope you enjoy this chapter

_A child of darkness from both worlds will fight_

_When evil of the world's unite_

_A side in triumph, a side in great downfall_

_Kin must work together to destroy evil_

_While Hero's of the world_

_Aid and save the wrong doer _

_Whose powers unleashed can destroy mankind._

Draco stared at the letter in front of him unable to open it. It was from his father. Lately his fathers letters hasn't been pleasant. His breakfast left untouched.

'Well aren't you going to eat something? ' asked Goyle

"Nah, I'm not that hungry' Draco replied

He would open the letter first and hope that it was not the worst

Draco,

I hope you are doing well in your studies but that is no matter. The dark lord has made a new allie. One that will do us great good when he rules over the wizarding world. As you know you 17th birthday is approaching. The Dark lord and I have decided that you will be marked on the 21st of December. Three days after the start of Christmas break. It is such an honour to be marked Draco and I'm sure that you will be one of the best deatheaters. Also keep an I out on the exchange students and report to me if there are any suspicions you may have. Good luck Draco and i hope to hear from you soon son. Make me proud

Your Father

Draco scrunched up the paper before putting it in his pockets. He was going to burn it later. His fists tighten and his face scrunched up. He felt the golden trio staring at him. He tried to compose himself but found himself unable to do so. He got up and walked out of the great hall trying to avoid attention. He went over to the room of requirements were he could release his anger in peace.

There were mirrors everywhere. Where he looked mirrors lay showing himself. A surge of furry rose up and the mirrors were shattered. Broken glass lay everywhere. A new power. One that he had never experienced before. The Mirrors came back together and grew smaller. A table appeared with bottles that looked like the stuff girls used to make them prettier. Makeup thats what his mother called them.

He was going to be a deatheater. A deatheater. He was going to torture people and kill them for fun. He had seen what they did at the meetings and he didn't think he could do it. But what choice did he have. Run away to Dumbledore. The mirrors shattered again. This new power was scaring him. He could not control. It seemed that every time he felt angry the mirrors would shatter and break. He had no choice. He was just a little kid stuck in the middle of the war where it was kill or be killed. Tears started to spill and went on his knees. He could ask his mother for protection with the demigods but they never told him anything and it would be awkward. He would make his father proud and restore the Malfoy name. When the time comes he will do whatever he has to do. At this stage there was no option but become a deatheater. Why. Why did everything have to come down to this. His father and his decisions that dictate his life for him. He had no choice no free will. He heard a loud bang and looked over behind him. Glass shattered and lay in a heap. His power was frightening but it would be a good self defence. He was no coward. He was going to become a deatheater and make his family proud.

Classes had surely started by now and there was no point entering the middle of it. Luckily it was Potions and his godfather would not mind as long as he had a reasonable explanation for it. He would just say that he had received news from home and needed some time to deal with it. Not to much since his godfather was also hiding information from him. He did not know which side he was on. He acted different since those demigods came. Probably pleased that his cousins came. But his father had warned him about the demigods or the exchange students but then why was his godfather associating with them other than the fact that they were cousins. He would keep that the fact that the exchange students were demigods and that they were cousins with his godfather after all a promise was promise. Any other suspicious behaviour that they showed along with potterhead, Weasley and that Granger he would report to his father. After all he was a future deatheater. To be marked on the 21st of December what joy it would bring to his father and what crap life he would have after that.

The next Class was going to start soon. Draco wished for a mirror, a comb and some water. A tap appeared with a mirror and a comb. He washed his face and combed his hair. Any traces that showed that he was crying was now gone. He left the room of requirements and went to his dormitories grabbing his books he needed for the next class. Hopefully no one would notice that he was not at the hospital wing or in class.

Harry looked as the flock of owls descended on the great hall. He knew there was going to be no letters for him. Ever since Sirius died. Lupin was probably to busy to write him a letter. He looked at Malfoys Black owl holding a letter which landed in front of Draco. He ate some of his porridge before looking at Malfoy. He seemed frozen on the spot. He guessed that the letter he had received was not pleasant.

'Hey Harry, look at Malfoy he sure doesn't look pleasant' said Ron

Harry stared at Malfoy whom his face was scrunched up. He had to find out what was wrong him. Malfoy fled the great hall. Harry waited a few moments before walking out. =He was going to find out what was wrong with Malfoy. he followed Malfoy to the rom of requirements. The door opened and Draco went inside. Harry wished he had his invisibility cloak with him. It would do so much good. The door was still open a little so harry tried to see what was inside there. He saw Malfoy and shattered glass. The door slammed closed and harry hurried to his next class.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:I am really sorry for this late update. I was suffering through writer's block.I would like to thank my review Sayo,Awesome as Annabeth,Reader Castellean and icicle Light. Thank you to everyone who followed ,favorited and took the time to read this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review:)**

At Camp Jupiter

Reyna felt the alarms go off. Something was breaching the barriers of camp jupiter. Something that was not welcome here.

'Reyna the barrier we have to go check it out' said Frank panting.

Reyna grabbed her sword from her desk and put on some armor. She had to hurry though but she was not leaving unprotected. Who knows what could be out there. After the message from Luna telling them to tighten all security. She had decided to take special care and put barriers similar to the ones in camp halfblood that would only allow demigods through. It was safe and she wondered why she had not thought of it earlier. she had her Romans patrol the area in case of an attack. She ran out of office and went to the edge of the forest where the barrier had been along with Hazel and Dakota were there.

"Something is trying to push through the barrier and it looks like it is going to come down soon. It will not be strong enough to hold whatever is out there' said Hazel

Beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. She needed to think. SHe needed to plan would get the army ready or call them if hazel had not already warned them.

"The barriers breaking step back !' Said Frank as he shifted into his bear form and back.

Reyna took a few steps back before the the magical fields exploded. There were people in black robes and masks casting spells. She managed to grab to dodge the spells that they were shooting left and right. They were in the forest and were heading towards the camp. She managed to hide behind a tree and blew a whistle. The whistle was heard loud and clear and everyone stopped to wonder where that noise was coming from. That whistle would alert everyone that there was an attack coming and that they should be ready. She needed to get to the forges. Maybe they would have more equipment there that would help them. She had a feeling what they were. SHe guessed that they were the deatheaters that luna had been talking about. The extra security really had not helped at all. It was a bit of a let down but she was going to do her best as a praetor to keep the fatalities of the attack as lowest as possible. SHe was also going to take out as many deatheaters possible. she ran through the forest with the deatheaters in her had not really been paying attention to her as they were determine to get to the main area of the camp as soon as possible.

'Hey there a pretty one there' said one of them

she swore as she ducked a spell that was close to hitting her. Now was a time to test her skills but first she was going to test her armour. It had to be strong and hopefully the spells would repel the spells. She slowed down and this time did not doge when one of the spells came to hit her. Fire her armor was burning. That was her arnour did not repel spells. Shoot. She was going to rely on ber skills all her training but that was not going to be easy since she had learn to fight one on one not with spells firing at her at every directions. Their camp was going to be destroyed.

"Foolish demigods Do you think you can beat me. I will rip you apart like you did to me and i will have my revenge' said A voice

Reyna felt a chill through her and realise that the voice was Kronus. He had come back and he had made an alliance with Voldemort the so called commander of these deatheaters who were attacking. she supposed she could fight Kronus but she knew there were other strong fighter. She continued running and now could see the camp in full sight. She needed to run to her quarters where she had some fighting gear ready and so she could contact camp half blood as well as her wizarding and witch friends who would no doubt know what to do.

Skys were filled with arrows and and blue light. In some way she could call it beautiful but now was not the time to be admiring at such beauty that was evil.

There was a full fight going on and reyna was not in rather she was avoiding spells. SHe knew she had to take part as [praetor it was her ability. SHe did not realised that her armour was in full fire. The fire had consumed her armour or most of it anyway.. she grabbed the edges of and through it on the ground. She needed help fast. she managed to avoid spells and she could see her friends falling down hopefully they weren't dead. She felt a sob come down . She had failed failed as praetor. Frank had taken lead and he was doing well it was only a matter of time before he too was taken down. she sprinted off to her quarters and somehow made a rainbow eith the water.

'Luna wizards have invaded along with kronus i'm doing nothing i feel like such a failure luna help me please. before this gets out and do something please. I cannot lead them i cannot do anything. They have the spells we have swords we can only do one on one send some help over Luna' Reyna cried

'Get rid of the wands . Without wands most wizards are nothing. Help will be coming shortly and you should have been better prepared Reyna you knew this was coming and you did nothing about it. It will be your fault' said Luna

Reyna slashed through iris message and she grabbed her sword. Her lucky sword. no more lives were going to be lost because of her. She was going there with a fight. She went back the fighting area and sneaked behind a wizard in a slice of her sword she slashed the other wizards wand then jabbed him in the stomach. A spell was shot at her and she felt the pain. The torturous pain in her. She felt dizzy but got up but another spell was shot at her. She was going to have to run. With all her might she managed to pick herself up and run dodging the spells. The romans were smart now and were taking a new target plan. They were targeting the wands. This techniques was much better and more of the deatheaters were falling down.

She saw a flash of light come at her before it all went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: I am really sorry for not updating in a long time. I really did not know where to go with this fanfic. . The next chapter will be published with 3 days. Thanks to all those who have read, followed and favorited this story. Special thanks to reader Catellean, ReynicoRocks and Sally the lioness for reviewing. It is greatly appreciated. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please review. I hope to reach 100 review by the end of the story.

The last thing Rayna saw was black. All black. Now she was looking into a face. Glasses. Reyna blinked her eyes a few more times. She was staring into the blue eyes of an old man. Albus Dumbledore she recalled. She remembered his names for the many times that Severus had cursed him. She did not recognize where she was.

"Ah I see that you have woken up. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the headmaster Hogwarts, the school where Severus Snape teaches " said Dumbledore

"Where am I ?" Reyna asked slightly dazed .She had never been here before.

"You are at hogwarts,Your friends bought you from your camp. They were worried when you did not answer their calls so they decided to check what was wrong and found you. So they bought you the nurse, Madam pomfrey says you are free to go. She is busy with other patients so she could not tell you herself. I need some answers to some tell me everything that has happened? It is essential that I know. I need all the details." Said Albus Dumbledore

So Reyna recalled everything to him from the moment the wizards came to fight. How they were dressed in cloaks of black and shooting spells causing great pain and agony to her campers. She told him about how they slowed down the wizards with their bows and arrows as well as how they had the idea of removing their wands which kind of worked. Because a wizard without his wand is only powerful as their magic is. Right. It took just over an hour to tell everything to him.

" Well thank you, I'd better be off now. There is plenty to do" said Albus Dumbledore as he left.

Bang! Boom! There was a loud noise like the sound of someone invading. Reyna got up as everybody did. Ding Ding DIng There were three loud bells followed by an announcement.

" All students please stop what you are doing and make your way to the great hall Immediately. I repeat all students to the great hall Now. We are under attack."

Reyna followed the students who were in the hospital wing. She figured they would know where the great hall was. All around her students were panicking. They were under attack and she had no doubt that it was Voldemort and Kronus.

Harry was panicking. His hands fidgeted as they lay down his attack was unexpected. There was no warnings. It was exactly like voldemorts style. Out of the blue. He wondered if snape had known. He probably had . He made his way to the great hall. He had no idea where Ron and Hermione were. They were probably with the demigods. Annabeth and Hermione got along really arrived in time for professor Mcgonagall to make her announcement.

"All fourth years and under please make a single file evacuate with Professor sprout and professor Vector. Anyone else who wants to go you may. The time had come to fight. Now please leave. If you do stay headmaster dumbledore would like you to talk about battle plans" said Professor Mcgonagall

After everyone had left. Harry looked the students who stayed. It was a fair amount. A lot of slytherins though. No doubt some would be fighting on the other sides.

"First of all Slytherins i ask you to leave if not i will cast a spell on you that will not make you hear anything that was being discussed if you intend to fight on the opposite side.' said Dumbledore

Ron and hermione met up with him finally. A lot of the slytherins left. All except for one. Draco Malfoy. Maybe he was going to switch sides who knew.

"Well Mr Malfoy i will proceed to do the spell." Dumbledore said whispering the words.

"Firstly Reyna ,Leo Annabeth and Percy ,your campers will be arriving by portkey. I would like you to set up the attacks and strategize with them .You are the most experienced with dealing with monsters. Now the we need some defence on the astronomy tower..." Dumbledore went on and on.

Harry was half listening. He was going to end it all. It was going to he him and Voldemort. kronus was not his business. He would let percy handle was the strongest out of the demigods who had come to hogwarts. He wondered where snape with. Now was the time to test his loyalties. He just hoped he was on their side.

"Harry, Harry, you paying attention?' said Ron 'I know you have your own plan so let us on it"

"My plan is to follow Dumbledore,try to stay alive and kill this bastard"' Harry replied

"Just don't do anything stupid" said Hermione.

"Please, just try not to get yourself killed" said hermione

There was a loud bang. Then another and another one. Teachers everywhere where casting spells but it was futile ,noting that they could do would stop them from entering. It would only slow them down a little bit. Their efforts would only buy them could tell that they were breaking down the spells and the enchantment. There were groups of wizards and witches situated at different parts of the castle. There was a group of people wearing greek armour carrying swords and shields. They were the demigods. They were led by Reyna and Annabeth. He wondered where Leo and percy were .They had set up the hospital wing. Ready to take on the mass of injuries. Wizards and witches from all england had come. There was another bang.

"Here is the big one. Get ready. They will get through" said Hermione

As usual Hermione was always right. Another Bang before shouting and the sky was covered in spells. Red,blue and green. Wizards shouting spells everywhere. Harry ran along with Hermione and Ron. They managed to get separated. Harry was shouting spells. A protege here and expelliarmus there. He could see people falling,dying in front of his very own eyes. It smelled of smoke and chaos.. He wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was dreaming but here it was the big war. He ducked a spell that was shot at him. He had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. He felt that he should be doing more. There was a loud noise and he saw what was like monsters. That was no word to describe it. 5 headed hydras. A half man half- bull. All sorts of creature. Some sort of robotic creature. He saw demigods fighting these creatures in full armour.

"Hey catch this, Throw it anywhere. Gives you automatic explosive" said Leo before deflecting a spell with his sword.

Harry caught the object. It was a small ball shape thing. He heard yelling

"Noo George Nooooo" He turned around to see the body of george weasley. His family sobbing. Another life lost. He could not face that family yet He clenched his fists and threw the ball at the nearest deatheater he saw which happened to be Rolduphus. The ball exploded on impact and flames started to sprout.

"I Will get you back for this" Yelled an angry bellatrix

He wondered where dumbledore was. He wanted him to actual hide. An angry Bellatrix was a mad bellatrix in which she would start killing people for no reason.

Percy was outside near the lake. It was where he could fight best. But when there were wizards after you screaming bloody murder he had to run and so that is what he did. He had no wand to help him. He was not a wizard. The quidditch pitch was on fire. Hagrid's hut was gone demolished. He tried to stay low and keep his eye out for any monster. He heard heavy footsteps.

"I smell a demigod" said a Monster

Oh no he was in trouble now. He wished annabeth was with him now but she was too busy directing other demigods where to go. Battle strategy. That was her role.

"One of them is out there somewhere close. He smells strong." said the monster

Then Percy decided to do the most idiotic thing of his life which was saying something because he had done a lot of stupid things in his life

"Hi Monster, Looking for me, that is right I am right here' Percy said waving at the monster.

It was kill or be killed and it was better to kill first. The monster swiped and lunged at percy. Percy ducked and pulled out his pen which turned into a sword as he uncapped it .He jabbed and swiped at the monsters. He was invincible but even though it could not kill him it could do a lot of damage to him. Percy learned that the hard way.

"It seems like you need a hand seaweed brain" said Thalia

"I don't need none of yours, Pinecone face" Percy replied a little mad that thalia had to come to help him.

But if they were going to defeat this monster he needed all the help that he could jabbed and stabbed the monster in the stomach. In return the monster lunged and swiped at it him. It managed to claw percy side despite the light armour that he was wearing .Thalia attacked at the monsters.

" I won't let you get away. You need to be defeated once and for all. You will fail this time." the monster said

This monster was a difficult one. He wondered how the others were doing he hoped they were doing better than he was.

"Hey let's try Battle Plan D. It always works" Thalia said

"I distract you , you take the kill" said Percy

"Hey over here. You know you really are such a stupid monster. You still can't defeat me. I am still alive. ' said Percy

The monster took a swipe a little too close for his weak spot.

"Over here you ugly brute" said Percy

The monster lunged at Percy before turning into dust. Thalia had sliced it from the back and now all that was left was dust.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviews zejaykay and Reader Castellean. Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There will be an epilogue to follow.

Disclaimer: I Do not own Percy Jackson or Harry potter

A fireball here and there ,it was hard to trying to keep his fire power in control but his powers were helpful. He threw another fireball at a school was demolished. There were creatures everywhere. Centaurs, Satyrs and Thestral everywhere. It seemed like everyone had come here to fight. There was a loud voice speaking.

"Harry Potter, I am speaking directly to you and Perseus Jackson. You have 30 minutes exactly to come and face me. The prophecy needs to be fulfilled. There will be no dumbledore to save you. So Perseus Jackson and Harry Potter you are required to come to the shrieking shack otherwise. This will not end. I will destroy everyone who is close to you. All your friends. All your family. Everybody who have you cared about will be gone. Our forces will not retreat until your presence is seen. We Kronus and I need you Destroyed" said You Know Who

Leo was a little freaked out by the announcement. He ducked as a spell was shot towards him. He just hoped that both Percy and Harry were not that stupid to go after him and come. On second thought they were both pretty stupid. Self sacrificing idiots. It was time that Leo got in the midst of the battle. He was going to show everyone how good he was with a sword. Monster here we come. Flamin Leo Valdez here too slay you to tararuas. He ran dodging and deflecting threw fireballs everywhere but they were to unpredictable. Perfect ,a monster and a demigod ,this time it was Frank. It seemed that he was loosing. Time for Valdez to save the day.

He stabbed the monster in the back. The monster screamed before turning around looking at valdez murderously.

"Saw you in a spot of trouble so i decided to save the day" said Leo

"well you're here,so let's just kill this dude" said Frank

Frank sliced at the monster before it turned into dust.. He was going to have so much injuries after this. It was not going to be pretty. He looked over and saw draco going mad. Things were exploding everywhere.

Harry heard the announcement and he really wanted to end the war. The only was way was if he faced Voldemort once and for all and defeated him. It was not a good idea . It was a stupid idea but he just had to do that.

He saw Ron and Hermionied ducking from caught up with them throwing stunners and shield charmers.

"I'm going to go to him. It is the only way to end this once and for all i got to do this. Dumbledore is not going to do anything. It is up to me i just hope Percy has the same idea as me. Okay i will do my best to survive but you got to realise that i have to do this. You guys have been really great friends. okay" Harry said

The protega charm that he had casted would be wearing off. Hermione hugged him with tears in his eyes.

"good luck" said Hermione

Harry made his way to the shrieking shack. exhausted. The impact would be horrible. It was the right thing to do. He had to do it. He found Voldemort there waiting with kronus. The evil dude Percy was trying to kill. He saw Percy coming from another direction. It was time to make his presence known to Voldemort.

"Well I am here as you requested. Well we are here" Harry said

"Harry Potter It is time for you to come to an end. Your life will be over now. You have Been a worthy opponent. Now let us duel for the last time' Said Voldemort.

Harry saw deatheaters all around him. Among them was Snape. So he had really been on their side after all. He betrayed them. Kronus was having a similar speech with Percy but it was more fighting.

"Your time had come to an end."

"Avda kedevra"

"Expilliarmous" Harry shouted. he was not going to leave this world without a fight.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Voldemort staggered and fell. His head twisted facing his deatheater. Harry could see two bullet holes at the back of his head. He lay on the floor along with several deatheater bleeding. They were dead Harry Looked at Snape who was holding a gun in his hand. Firing bullets at deatheater. Bang! Harry felt like laughing. Voldemort was dead by a muggle tool.

He looked at Kronus who was in an intense battle with Percy. He saw Luna casting a spell and chanting with her wand. Before Kronus turned to dust in front of his eyes. His friends Ron and Hermione had come over to was glad even though it would have been best if they did not come. Percy was in shock. So were the other demigods.

Bang! Bang!. Snape shot at more deatheaters who were too shocked to pay attention to what was happening. Then cheers loud noise erupted. Harry smiled and was engulfed in hugs. Ron, Hermione Hagrid. He did nothing. It was Snape who did all the work. he regretted that he had doubted Snape for a moment. He was on their side. The prophecy was not really complete but a prophecy had many meanings. He looked over at Snape and was surrounded by Nico,Luna, Reyna and Leo. He wondered whether the other demigods were. he looked at Percy. they all surrounded at him But he really did not do anything. It was Luna who did everything. She was the one that caused the monster to turn to dust. She really was a powerful witch. Now all he wanted to do was sleep.

Severus had been at the perfect position to shoot Voldemort. So he took. Voldemort's head was facing harry potter. Giving him the perfect view to shoot him. It had been pure luck that he had a gun hidden in his boot. He really did not use it much but it had done. It seemed Luna had done it too. She had been working on a spell that would get rid of kronus. He was surrounded by Nico,Luna,Leo and Reyna. The four people who theirs opinions really mattered to him. He did not care about the rest who were surrounding Percy. He smiled at Harry. Yes harry he would no longer call him potter. The dark lord was gone. he just hoped that he knew that it was Snape who had killed him. He was smart. he would have figured it out. He was and he felt like fainting. He heard the words. He is going to smile disappeared. It was going to be a long road ahead. He felt himself drifting between in and out of consciousness before his closed and he went limp.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author Note: Thank you to all my reviewers and to everyone who had read this story. This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter **

It had been 10 years since Voldemort had fallen. Percy and Annabeth were going to meet the witches and wizards that were part of Voldemort's downfall. They had kept in touch but their lives were to busy that they did not meet as often. Today would be there first meeting in quite a long time. Nico would be there too. Luna and Nico would meet them at the station. They had gotten together after the war like him and Annabeth.

They had built a portal at camp half blood that would take them straight to england. It was useful for those who had family in england and it was a good way to communicate with family outside of America. Percy and Annabeth used the portal to get to England.

"We there yet" asked Percy

"No we are in england now, Through the portal remember. Now all we got to do is get to platform nine and three quarters. But I am pretty sure there is no such a thing as platform 9 and three quarters." said Annabeth.

They had walked from the portal to the station. They said it was close to the portal. The portal was invisible to normal humans. They had arrived to the station ad to platform nine but where percy looked there was no platform nine and three quarters. There was platform nine and platform ten but no in between.

"There is no platform nine and three quarters. Where is it?" said Percy

"Wish i knew" said Annabeth

When she had been talking to Hermione , she forgot to tell her where exactly platform nine and 3 quarter and annabeth whose mind was to busy one things had forgotten to ask where exactly where it was . Her mind was not right at that time she and been too distracted.

"This is the first time Annabeth does not know a thing. This is a moment to remember." said Percy teasingly.

They saw a family carrying luggage and owls. They were there one moment and gone the next. It seemed like they had disappeared through the barrier.

"You know i think i have found the way. All we have to do is cross through the barrier. That family seemed magical you know they had owls and luggage." said Annabeth

"Well since you seem so eager to try it out. Why don't you go first. If not you only get you head bashed into the barrier not mine" said Percy

Annabeth may or might be correct. If she was not she only gets her head hit on a barrier. Maybe they should go together.

"Let me come with you. It might actually work" said Percy

Together they walked to the barrier and they were through to another platform, another dimension but this one was filled with people waving goodbye carrying luggage and owls. wizards and witches with were all here.

"I guess this was the right place and as usual, you are right" said percy

"When am I ever wrong percy" said Annabeth

They saw Percy and Annabeth and went over to meet were sending of Harry's godson teddy of to hogwarts.

Nico and luna was there too.

"Hey guys, how have you been" said Percy

They continued to talk about life and other things until it was time to go.

All was well.


End file.
